A Possible Phantom Encounter
by Neeko96
Summary: Some sort of experimental machine is stolen from Dr. Possible's lab and to top it all off a ghost has something to do with it. Can 'I can do anything' Kim Possible succeed or will she and Ron have to enlist the help of, just happen to be in the area, Danny Phantom? Even better question is why are their enemies working together? -
1. Chapter 1 - Family Visit

**Okay, this story was inspired by another fanfic I read called Mad Dogs in Amity Park by Luiz4200! Thank You for allowing me to use some of your plot points! Anyway If you like both of the shows in this fic check his out, I rather enjoyed it! Now on with my explanation! For KP it around season 2 or 3 and for DP it's just before PP!=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: Like Disney would ever give me ownership right and DP is definitely not mine!=^-^=**

**Ch.1 - Family Visit**

* * *

"Dad, I'm home!" Mr. Possible was sitting on the couch with a frustrated expression. "What's wrong dad?" Kim gave her dad a worried look and he sighed and responded.

"Hey Kimi-cub. I was just going over some paper work from the lab. We had a break in yesterday and they stole one of our new experimental projects."

Kim raised her eyebrow at her father. "What was it?"

Her father sighed again. "I wish I could tell you but it's top secret, but I can tell you it's has to do with energy." He continued to shuffle through his papers.

"If there was a break in, why wasn't it on the news?"

"They're keeping it hush hush, because of its ….. danger factor." He put air quotes after the last part.

"Hmmm…"

"Well best not to dig to deep; If the boss needs it covered up for safety, I for one plan to keep it that way until I know otherwise." Kim then heard her communicator beep in its oh so familiar fashion. She quickly whipped it out and walked out of the room.

"What's the sitch Wade?" The screen flickered to reveal Wade, 10 year old super genius extraordinaire.

"Hey Kim. You wouldn't have happened to hear about the break in at your dad's lab last night would you?"

She raised her eyebrow in an inquisitive fashion. "Yes, but I don't know much about it."

He started to type on his computer. "Well then here's some info for you." He then flicked up a picture of a security junction that was viscously destroyed. "The burns look familiar I hope."

"Shego?"

"Yup, though I don't know what she stole yet. Whatever it was, they were really keeping it under wraps."

"Yeah, my dad said it was super top secret but it had something to do with energy."

The genius then proceeded to type at his computer again. "I'll keep looking into it and let you know what I find."

"Thanks Wade."

"See ya." With that the screen flickered off and she continued back to her room. Just as she sat down her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Kim!"

"What's up Ron?"

"You have to save me!"

"From what?" She began to become worried at her friend's frightened tone.

"My cousin is coming and she scares the heck out of me!"

Kim sighed. "Ron, I thought you were really in danger."

"I will be if she finally goes through with killing me like she always threatened!"

Kim rubbed her temples. "And what do you want me to do about her?"

"Just come out for dinner tomorrow with us. She won't come after me if I have back up."

Kim let out a more exasperated sigh. "Fine. Where we going anyway?"

"Some place called Hiro's."

"Sounds good. I'll be there."

"Thank you so much." He sounded like he was almost sobbing on the other side of the line before she hung up.

Danny walks up to the door and rings the doorbell, which is quickly answered by the super goth Sam. "Hey, right on time."

Danny smiles as he walks inside. "I don't want to give your parents any reason to change their mind, trust me."

"Yeah not with what I had to do to make them say yes."

Danny smirked. "You mean them making you-"

"Don't EVER bring it up. EVER" He laughed a little as he set his bag down.

"It's too bad Tuck couldn't come with us."

"Yeah but he's bound to be having more fun at that con two towns over."

They both laughed. "Anyway, you've been to Middleton before right?"

Danny nodded excitedly. "Yeah, I used to do the Junior Cadet Astronaut program their every summer. Dr. Possible was a really great scientist, and made everything he talked about fun, even the math." Sam simply listened as Danny began to prattle on about summer adventures while they waited for her parents. It only took about 15 minutes for them to finally finish there preparations and met them at the door.

Both of her parents gave Danny a slightly agitated look when they saw him. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Manson."

"Hello Fenton. Be warned there will be no crazy antics on this trip! The last thing we need is another Fenton to mess things up." Mrs. Manson nodded in agreement as she walked past them with her husband.

"I figured they still hated me but man, they can certainly hold a grudge."

Sam glared at her parents as they walked out the door. "They never change." She sighed exasperatedly.

"Hey, at least they said I could come right? They were far more stubborn before, especially after that whole Freak Show thing."

She smiled at her optimistic friend. "Yeah I guess that's a plus. That and I need someone to keep myself control in check before I strangle my cousin."

Danny laughed again. "Just because he used to annoy you doesn't mean he hasn't changed."

Sam crossed her arms. "We'll have to see about that won't we."

* * *

A doorbell rings and a very frightened Ron quickly yanks open the door. "Kim!"

"Calm down Ron, it's not the end of the world."

He puts his hands on his head and shivers. "Yeah but it might be the end of mine!"

Kim places a hand on his shoulder. "Just calm down." Her attempts to quell his fear are useless as he only continues to panic.

"They'll be here any minute! Hide me!" He runs behind her and peeks over at the door; immediately jumping when the doorbell rang again. Unable to get Ron to comply with anything she says, she decides to get the door instead. As she opens the door she couldn't help but notice the overly peppy attitude the Manson's had. Though on the outside she was smiling, on the inside she was already regretting getting pulled into this.

"Hello Ronald!" Mrs. Manson called in an overly peppy tone noticing her nephew just behind Kim.

"H-hi Aunt Pam. Come in, my Dads in the kitchen." As the two peppy parents walked in, the two straggling teenagers were making their way up to the front door. Ron immediately ducked behind Kim as he spotted his cousin. "Yip!"

Kim rolled her eyes as she watched the familiar scene playing out in front of her. She saw a boy desperately trying to pull a girl, whom she assumes is the scary cousin, up to the house. "Apparently she's just as inclined not to see you as you are to see her."

"Come on Sam! Just come in before your parents blame me for it! The last thing I need is to be blamed for another thing I didn't do!" Sam was very strongly pulling away from him.

"No, I changed my mind! Better not take any chances and ruin my weekend further!" This went on for a few minutes before Danny was finally able to get Sam up to the door.

"Hi, you must be Sam and…?"

"Danny, I'm her friend that came along for the ride." Sam glared at Ron and Ron continued to cower in fear.

"I'm Kim Possible, my friend Ron had me come over because he thought you were going to try and kill him." Ron let out another Yip and continued to cower.

"So you're THE Kim Possible?!"

"Who?" Sam glared at Danny for asking a ridiculous question.

"She's a high school hero who saves the world from eccentric bad guys, sound familiar?" Danny rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly.

"I'm not a big news person." Quickly changing the subject from his inherent lack of world events, he addresses Ron.

"So hi Ron. You can stop cowering, I'm here to make sure she doesn't kill you." He outstretched a hand to him and the very scared Ron stepped out from behind Kim to shake it.

"Thank you." The parents then all shuffle back over to the front door.

"Alright let's be on our way!" Sam rolled her eyes at her mother's annoyingly over peppy tone.

* * *

At the restaurant The parents sat at a separate table from the teens. "At least I don't have to sit with them." Sam sighed and put her head on her propped hand.

"You could say that again." Danny agreed.

"Are they always like that?" Kim looked back over to their table.

"To my utter disdain, yes."

"I kind of like their bright attitude." Sam glared daggers at Ron who instantly ducked behind the table cloth.

Danny seeing what just happens puts his hand on her shoulder. "He doesn't know so just let it go."

Sam calms down with a sigh. "Fine."

Kim then tries to start a conversation. "So you're all from Amity Park? I heard it was haunted." She laughed at her own comment.

"Only the most haunted town on Earth." Sam responded dryly. Kim and Ron were both surprised at her response with how serious it was.

"Wait, really?"

"T-there's no such thing as g-ghosts!"

A grin formed on Sam's face. "Ah but they are most definitely real. Amity Park has even been invaded a couple times and even been temporarily trapped in the ghostly dimension."

Kim got a little agitated by Sam's attempts to scare Ron. "Okay, I understand you two have some sort of family issues but please stop making up crazy stories to scare him."

Sam raised an eyebrow at Kim, her mischievous smirk now gone. "It's not made up." Kim rolled her eyes at the Goth which made her somewhat angry.

Danny immediately intervened as he saw the conversation going south and stopped Sam from yelling at her. "Okay, that's enough. Even though you're not lying, you don't have to use the Amity Park haunts as a way to scare Ron." He then turned to Kim. "Yes the town is haunted and it has been invaded by ghosts several times."

Though Kim readily dismissed both of their ghostly claims she respected his attempt to quell the situation and changed the subject. "So, you're parents seem like stereotypical rich people, what about you."

"She's an individualist, her personality stemming from the fact that she hates everything her parents do." Danny seemed to laugh as he said that.

"Okay so I understand that the Manson's inherited money, but what about your parents Danny?" Danny immediately smacked his forehead in regret of bringing up parents.

"His parents are paranoid, eccentric ghost hunters." Danny winced and Kim and Ron both stared at her in bewilderment.

"Don't you think this joke is getting old?" Kim had snapped out of her stupor and narrowed her eyes at Sam.

"It's not a joke." Sam said matching the red head's gaze.

Danny groaned and sat up. "Stop please! Yes my parents are ghost hunting freaks and no she is not lying!" Danny's outburst seemed to get them both to back off each other.

"So, how do you make a living, doing that sort of thing anyway?" Ron had finally snapped out of his stupor during Danny's outburst.

"The Fenton's make ghost weapons, shields, detectors and plenty of other stuff for fighting ghosts."

"But ghosts don't exist…"

"Believe me they definitely exist Ron." Sam shot at her cousin in a less agitated tone then before. Before anyone could respond Kim's Kimmunicator went off.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

The boy genius appeared on the screen with a rather confident smile on his face. "I was able to figure out what the machine Shego stole was."

"Shego stole something?" Ron seemed as out of the loop as usual.

"Yeah, from my dad's lab last night."

"Anyway, it's a machine that converts energy and it was specially made for another project in the lab that wasn't stolen."

"So what was it?"

"From what I was able to find, it's some kind of interdimensional portal. The lead scientist, who was also the investor, never actually told anyone or wrote down to where it supposedly lead to." Danny and Sam who had been listening quietly looked at each other questioningly.

"So what kind of energy does this thing make?"

"That also has me confused, I've never seen an energy print like this before. Here I'll sent you a copy but I doubt it'll help."

"So who exactly is that?" Danny finally asked.

"That's Wade, a 10 year old super genius. Oh, by the way, what can you tell me about ghosts and Amity Park?"

"So you really didn't believe me huh?" Kim ignored sam's annoyed sarcasm and waited for Wade's answer.

"Only that it's the most haunted town on Earth. Apparently they have ghost sightings on a daily bases and have their own ghostly super hero, Danny Phantom." Kim couldn't contain her shock. "Why do you ask?"

"Ron's cousin from Amity Park was saying how her friend's parents hunt ghosts for a living."

"So she must be talking about the Fenton's. They are currently in charge of all ghostly defense matters in the city."

Kim sighed. "Thanks Wade."

"Okay, I'll let you know if I find anything else."

Kim put the Kimmunicator away. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"It's fine, I know all too well of how quickly people dismiss the idea of ghosts."

Ron laughed a little. "That probably means you're not too popular huh?"

Sam couldn't laughing even more at Ron's question. "You're looking at the guy voted, 'most likely to be shoved in his locker' in last year's yearbook."

Danny simply glared at Sam and sigh. "And it seems Dash is going for a new record this year as well."

Ron couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards his situation seeing as he is very low on the social ladder himself. "Well I'm not all that popular either, though Kim's captain of the cheerleading squad." Sam cringed at Ron's statement.

"That would explain why Sam seemed to get easily agitated by you. Her Goth instinct could sense the cheerleader in you." Danny covered his mouth and laughed getting a punch in the arm from Sam.

"Don't worry, Kim's not one of the shallow cheerleaders you always see."

"Yeah, that's Bonnie."

"And she is?" Ron leaned over to Sam.

"She's like Kim's arch rival on the squad and a stereotypical A-lister."

Danny had finished rubbing his shoulder and butt in. "Sounds like a Middleton version of Paulina, who just so happens to be Sam's least favorite person in the whole school."

Ron and Danny both laugh. "I guess you guys have more in common than I thought."

"See, we can have a nice civil conversation over- Oh foods here!" Danny sat up excitedly as did Ron. As the waiter finished placing their food Sam couldn't help but scowl at Danny's steak.

"Really?"

Danny looked at his steak and then back to Sam. "Hey, I respect that you don't eat meat, please respect that I do." With that he quickly started slicing his steak into smaller pieces.

"Still on that vegetarian thing huh?"

Sam crossed her arms. "Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian."

Both Kim and Ron raised their eyebrows at that. "And that means?"

"She doesn't eat anything with a face on it." He then took the first bite of his prime cut which only agitated Sam more. With a sigh she then began to partake over her Tofu platter.

* * *

**Okay and that's chapter 1! What did ya'll think? Hmm? What is this machine that Shego stole? And what could it possibly have to do with the portal!? Find out next time in A Possible Phantom Encounter! Please Review cause that makes me update super fast!=^-^=**


	2. Chapter 2 - Break in at the Lab

**Yosh and on to chapter 2! To start off with I will once again give made props to Luiz4200 for his awesome inspiration! Also, someone had asked why I am useing Shego even though she was supposedly good by the end of the show. All who ask this question I shall give you 2 reasons! 1 - This occurs BEFORE So The Drama movie! I stated that in ch 1! 2 - it's part of the plot later on so please don't ask me for spoilers!=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or Kim Possible! Stop making me say it!=^-^=**

**Ch. 2 - Break in at the Lab**

* * *

Once Kim finally got home she saw that her dad was in a better mood. "Something good happen today?" He looked up from the paper still wearing his smirk.

"Yeah, you could say that. Their gonna unveil a new finished project tomorrow. So how was dinner? Hiro's wasn't it?"

"Yeah, Ron was able to get over his fear of his cousin at least a little bit. That's probably due to her bringing her friend Danny Fenton along." Her father turned his head to the side and worse a surprised expression.

"Did you say Danny Fenton?"

It was Kim who now wore surprise on her face. "You know him?"

"Does he have black hair, scrawny build and live in Amity Park?"

"Yeah."

Her dad then stood up with a now wider grin. "Yes I do! He was probably one of my most favorite Junior Cadets ever."

Kim crossed her arms. "You mean he did that space program for kids?"

Her dad proceeded to fold his paper. "Yup and was top Cadet 4 years in a row. He still in Middleton?"

"As far as I know they'll be here all weekend."

"Oh then bring him to the lab tomorrow, I'd love to see him again!"

Kim still seeming very surprised nodded. "Sure, I'll ask Ron." Kim then made her way back to her room only stopping just before tripping on one her brothers rockets. "Hey Tweebs, pick up your stuff!"

* * *

The four teens had just arrived at the lab with one being much more excited than the rest. "I would have never guessed that your dad was Dr. Possible!" Danny made an excited leap for the door.

"Yeah, I would have never pegged you for a Junior Space Cadet either." Both Sam and Kim giggled at his excited antics.

"I'm interested to see what their unveiling."

"Ron, I doubt that is for the public. We're here because dad invited us."

"Then let's go." An excited Danny screeched as he flew into the building. Sam could only laugh louder as she too entered the building followed by Kim and Ron.

"He's like a kid at Christmas."

Danny marveled at the displays in the main lobby area as he made his way to the lounge where they were to meet with Dr. Possible. "This place hasn't changed much at all over the years, though some of the displays are new."

"Actually they haven't updated the displays in like 3 years."

Danny looked around and eventually spotted two boys sitting on one of the display counters. "Hi uh.."

"Tweebs! What are you doing here!?"

They both jumped off and answered in unison. "Duh, we're here to see the portal!"

"What portal?" Ron now had caught up after Kim sprinted off at the sight of her brothers.

Jim stretched his arm around his face like he was wearing a cape. "The one to another dimension!" Tim reached his hands out above him for creepy emphasis. "No doubt a land of monsters or something else creepy." They laughed together. "Hicka-bicka-boo?" "Hooo-sha!" They both then scuttled off to the lounge area.

"Friends of yours?" Sam turned to Kim.

"No, but I still have to deal with them. They're my little brothers." Danny had already began down the hall again before Sam noticed.

"Hey, wait up!"

They sat down in a few of the lounge seats and waited. They didn't have to wait long before Dr. Possible came out to great them with one of his assistants.

Danny immediately shot up like a puppy for its master. "Dr. Possible!"

"Danny!" Dr. Possible strode up and grabbed Danny in a headlock and proceeded to give him a noogie. "Who's my favorite little Junior Cadet Astronaut!"

Danny playfully struggled to get out of his grasp. "Quit it!" The twins started rolling on the floor in laughter and Ron, Kim and Sam tried but failed to cover their laughter.

"So how's life in Amity Park these days huh?" He let Danny out of his grip.

"Aside from all the ghosts, it's pretty good."

Dr. Possible just laughed. "Good one. Must be fun to live in the most haunted town in America." He added air quotes to the last part.

"I'm serious though, there are ghost sightings almost every day."

Dr. Possible stopped laughing and scratched his head. "But ghosts aren't real."

Sam crossed her arms and sighed. "Here we go again."

Kim walked over to her dad with an understanding expression. "I said the same thing but according to Wade it's completely true."

"They have so many ghost problems, they have their own super hero." Ron chimed in.

The twins jumped up at that statement. "You mean Danny Phantom!" "Coolest hero ever!"

Ron looked at them, quite confused. "Even they knew about it?" He pointed both hands at them.

"Yeah, being out of the loop sucks huh." Sam's sarcasm was dry as she then took up inspecting her nails. "Anyway, I'm curious about this portal you're going to see today."

Dr. Possible looked over to the Goth. "You can come watch if you want. The building is closed to the public today so you'll be the only one's outside the office to see it."

Both the twins jumped up in excitement. "Yes!"

The other four teens looked at each other rather shocked it was that easy. "Sure, sounds like fun." They then followed Dr. Possible into the employee wing stopping only once for a clearance gate.

"Okay now all of you are to stay in this room while the portal is being activated."

"Where are you going dad?"

"I need to go check on the preparations." With that he left the six of them alone.

Danny glanced over at Sam. "So what has you so interested in this portal anyway? You see one interdimensional portal you've seen them all if you ask me."

"Well it-"

Ron interrupts them. "Wow, wow, wait a minute. What's so nonchalant about an interdimensional portal?"

Danny turned to him and raised his eyebrow. "The fact that I have one in my basement."

The twins jumped at this. "You have an interdimensional portal" "In your basement?" Then they finish in unison. "SWEET!" Ron just stared at him in serious disbelief.

"So you're saying that you can travel to other dimensions through your basement?" Kim gave him a skeptical look. "I've seen a lot of crazy things but this one's probably the craziest."

Danny raised his finger. "Actually only 1 dimension. The Ghost Zone to be specific."

"S-so it's a p-portal to the r-realm of the d-dead?!" Ron wrapped his arms around himself in fear.

"Yeah basically."

Kim looked at Ron and sighed. "I guess I can't blame you for being scared of ghost s but it not like there are any here, so relax Ron." They then waited silently more or less for Dr. Possible to return.

* * *

Sam looked at her watch. "It's been 30 minutes so what's taking so long?" The teens traded glances. "Maybe I should go check on them." Kim made her way to the door but it flew open before she could reach it.

"Help!" It was a scientist from the lab who was apparently terrified and completely out of breath.

Kim grabbed him so he would calm down. "What's happened!?"

"This horrible robot floated into the lab as we were setting up the portal and attacked us! He demanded we had over the components for the Converter that was stolen two days ago! H-he said he'd skin me alive if I didn't do it!" The man then began to break down in tears.

"Did you give them up?"

"I don't have the clearance, so I ran!" Kim traded glances with Ron and they ran out of the room.

"Hey no fair!" "We want some action too!" With that Tim and Jim ran out in hot pursuit.

After they had left Danny and Sam traded glances. "I don't know about you but I don't know that many floating robots who would threaten to skin someone."

Sam nodded. "Just what I was thinking."

Danny quickly looked around real quick before shouting his signature cry. "Going Ghost!" Just like that the white rings enveloped him, putting him in a black and white hazmat suit, changing his hair white and eyes green. "Stay here Sam. We didn't bring any weapons today." He then quickly phased out of the room to follow the others.

"Great." Sam crossed her arms and leaned against the wall sulking.

* * *

**And ch 2 comes to a close! Before anyone says anything, (Though they may not) I made the ch for this story shorter on purpose because... I felt like it. It adds a more episodic feel no? Anyway please tell me what you think PLEASE! You're opinions are my life blood!=^-^=**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Ghostly Thief and Hero

**And now for part 3! I think I'm doing pretty good at this one's release flow. The first day I was just on a roll ya'know? Anyway hope ya'll enjoy this next installment! THX Luiz4200!=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just the time it took to type this up!=^-^=**

**Ch. 3 - The Ghostly Thief and Hero**

* * *

Kim and Ron burst into the prep room to find that there was indeed a floating robot ransacking the place. "Where are they!"

"Hey, you ought to be careful when going through delicate equipment like that!" Kim was ready in a fighting stance.

The robot turned to the teens. "Huh? Run along child. I do not have time to deal with you!" Kim who did not like to be belittled, made a leaping kick at the metal man.

"Kim!" Ron watched in horror and surprise as she went right through him. She land rather agilely despite her own complete surprise. Ron then quickly made his way over to her.

"You okay KP!?"

She stood up and looked at the metal ransacker. "Yeah."

The robotic man then turned to them. "Ha! You pathetic humans dare challenge me, Skulker, the greatest hunter in all of ghost world!?"

Kim and Ron trade glances. "Y-you're a g-ghost!?"

Skulker smirked with satisfaction at the boy who was giving him just what he wanted, fear. "Why yes I am, and if you don't want your pelts to adorn my wall, you better leave. I told you already that I do not have the time." He then promptly raised his arm and launched a net at the twins who had just tried to sneak up on him, pinning them to the wall. "Foolish children! I'm am the ghost zone's greatest hunter! You simply cannot sneak up on me!"

"Oh yeah, just watch me!" Skulker was suddenly blasted to the wall right next to the twins.

"Awesome!" They responded in unison.

Skulker quickly picked himself up. "Welp!" He then turned to Danny Phantom who floated now where he stood. "Perhaps you've finally come around to becoming a new addition to my trophy room."

Danny crossed his arms. "As if!" He then proceeded to fire at the hunter again. He unfortunately missed but so did Skulker as he blasted back.

"Oh cool" "It's Danny Phantom!" Kim and Ron exchanged glances and then watched the fight.

They blasted a few more rounds before Danny was able to get in a clean hit and knock off Skulker's head. He then pulled out the little green pipsqueak, but the head blew up in his hand and Skulker disappeared. "Darn it!" Danny looked around expectantly but realized quickly that he was long gone.

"Hey Danny Phantom!" "Can we have your autograph!" The twins shouted as the net holding them to the wall disappeared. They dashed over at the surprised hero.

"Huh?"

"Please!" They begged with their hands together.

Before he could answer Dr. Possible and a tall lanky, old man appeared in the door way. "Kim!" He rushed over to her and Ron. "What happened?"

"That robot was looking for something but Danny Phantom stopped him before he found whatever he was looking for."

"You mean the g-ghost!" Ron shook as he said it.

Dr. Possible raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Ron, ghosts are not real."

"Hello, ghost right here!" The agitation in Danny's voice was apparent and Dr. Possible turned to face him.

"And you are?"

"Danny Phantom."

"Ghost hero" "Of Amity Park!" Jim and Tim chimed in.

"Ghost, really?" He gave the hero a skeptical look.

"What do I have to do to prove it, possess someone." He floated around crossing his arms angrily and his ghostly tail formed without him even realizing it. He looked back at the man to see him staring at him mouth agape. "What?" He pointed at the ghostly tail still speechless. "Huh? Oh yeah, ghostly tail. Is that good enough for you?" The Dr. silently nodded as he closed his mouth.

"Good it's still in working order." They all turned to see the lanky man hovering around a large octagonal object in the corner of the room. Danny eyed it warily, noticing it's familiarity.

"Dr. Boch, is everything still okay?"

"Hmm yes it seems so. I still need to test it though." And without waiting for anyone else's word he quickly turned a knob on the side and pressed a button and a green swirling mass appeared in the center of the ring. "Yes! It works! Brilliant! I'm Brilliant!"

"And just where does it lead?" Danny asked with venom in his voice.

The spry old man turned to the young hero and with a grin explained. "Why to the ghost world of course! Imagine the possibilities! My portal can make them real!"

Danny had his arms crossed in anger as his legs reformed and set on the ground. "I can imagine the possibilities alright and infringement is one of them! What kind of lab is this if they are allowed to copy someone else's work and call it their own!"

The man scowled at Danny. "What are you talking about child!"

Danny only glared deeper at the old scientist. "The Fenton's of Amity Park have held the Patent over all necessary components of the ghost portal for years and as far as I know they still do!"

The old man seemed shocked and the stroked the wiry beard on his chin. "Ah but my employer gave me rights to build this portal my boy, as he had worked on the original."

Danny let a smile cross his face. "Oh, then I know exactly who you're talking about and I can guarantee he's also guilty of copyright infringement! Several counts actually."

The old man held a sour expression. "A boy like you knows nothing, scram you useless spirit!" He then proceeded to shoo him away.

"Humph! Regardless, this won't be the end of it, I promise you." And with that Danny phazed through the ceiling to rejoin Sam.

Dr. Possible then turned to Dr. Boch. "Is it true? Did you really steal the invention from someone else?"

The old man stood firmly. "Of course not! Like I said, my employer was one of the original inventors of the proto portal. He commissioned me to make a specialized design for the portal while at the same time take away a few superfluous elements such as the filter." He then pointed to the box full of machine parts on a nearby shelf. "He sent me all the pieces to the original so I could modify it."

Dr. Possible looked at him skeptically. "I hope you don't mind if I look in to that matter then."

Dr. Boch simply snubbed his nose at him. "Be my guest, but I assure you, I have stolen nothing."

Jim and Tim had made their way over to the portal and were about to enter before Kim grabbed both of them up. "And just what do you Tweebs think you're doing?"

"Aww!" "We wanted to see more ghosts."

Kim shook her head. "If one ghost could do this the lab there is no way you're going to a world full of them."

"What's up Rufus?" The Mole rat, whom had been napping in Ron's pocket, was circling a strange green spot on the ground. Kim brought over the twins and set them down to get a better look.

"What is it?"

Ron grabbed Rufus and took a look. "Glowing green goo?"

The twins then sort of pushed him out of the way to see. "Cool, it's ectoplasm!" "It could be Danny Phantom's!"

Kim scrutinized her brothers. "But he never got hit."

The two looked at each other. "Maybe when the other ghost's head blew up" "A piece of it scraped the ghost kid!"

Kim then pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Maybe Wade can tell us." It only tok a second for the screen to flicker on to reveal the super genius eating popcorn and watching his computer. "Wade."

He turned to the screen and almost dropped his popcorn. "Kim!? Oh, sorry. I was watching a movie. What's up?"

She turned the screen to the green spot. "Think you could tell us what this is?"

"Hmm… I guess I could scan it for you." Kim then pointed the Kimmunicator at the spot and a red beam shot out. "Hmmm…." After a minute Wade's eyes widened. "Kim, where did you get this?! It's got a similar energy base reading as the one I sent you yesterday."

Kim looked at Wade and then the green spot. "We think it's ectoplasm."

"Yeah, from Danny Phantom!"

Wade's jaw dropped. "You guys saw Danny Phantom!? Did you get an autograph!?"

"No but we tried." The twins wined.

Ron couldn't help but chuckle at him. "Fan?"

Wade looked at him like he was crazy. "Well duh! Getting his autograph would make you a legend! He has never given out one, EVER! He always leaves right after he catches the ghost, and because he can become invisible, it's not like you can run after him!"

"Okay I get it, calm down.." Ron was raising his hands defensively.

Wade then turned back to his computer and typed away. "Based on the enegy signature I think I can track him for you though." He then smirks and presses a final button. "Done! It appears he's still in the building. According to the floor plan he's….. in observation room 3."

Dr. Possible then raised an eyebrow. "That's where I brought all of you."

Kim then turned to the door. "I'm going to try and catch up to him."

She the bolted with the Kimmunicator still out. "If you see him, could you get me an autograph?"

Kim rolled her eyes as she sprinted out the door. She made her way down the cluttered hall until she found the room she desired.

"Wow Kim!"

"What's wrong Wade?"

"The signal is gone!" She held it up to her face.

"Gone?"

"Yeah it just disappeared!"

She the ripped open the door to See Sam and Danny leaning against the wall talking. They turned to her with questioning looks. "What's up?"

Kim scanned the room. "Did either of you see Danny Phantom come in here?"

Danny immediately became nervous. "W-why would he be in here?"

"Wade was tracking his energy signature and it disappeared in here."

Sam, seeing Danny panic, spoke up for him. "Well we didn't see him, but being able to be invisible could easily explain why."

Kim stroked her chin. "I guess that makes sense, but how did he just disappear?"

"He probably found some way to mask his energy."

The others had just caught up to her at the door. "Hey KP, wait up next time." Ron was leaning against the door frame trying to catch his breath.

Jim and Tim then walked into the room past Ron followed by Dr. Possible. "Hey, check it out!" "We picked up the ectoplasm!" They held up the small vile but instead of green it had a small bit of red liquid.

Sam pointed in a mocking tone. "Isn't ectoplasm supposed to be green?" Danny passed her a worried glance but she seemed to miss it.

"Aww!" "What happened?"

Dr. Possible leaned over it. "Looks more like blood now."

"Their goes our souvenir!"

Kim looked to Wade. "Is it supposed to do that?"

Wade simply shrugged. "I wouldn't think so, but I also know next to nothing about ectoplasm, or the ghost kid for that matter."

Sam was the one to become worried this time. "That was the ghost kid's ectoplasm?"

The twins scowled at their sample. "It was…."

Danny quickly changes the subject. "So I guess the presentation was cancelled huh?"

Dr. Possible shook his head. "Yeah, for now… It works but I think I'm going to do a bit more research on this portal."

The twins turned to their dad. "Why not just ask Danny?"

Dr. Possible turned to the nervous teen. "This Danny?"

"Yeah, he's got one in his basement!"

"Really?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Y-yeah."

Dr. Possible rubbed his chin. "That makes perfect sense. Danny Phantom or whatever his name is said that the Fenton's were the ones who own rights to the portal, I just didn't think he was talking about the same Fentons."

Danny could feel himself remembering his agitation. "So that old man made a ghost portal huh?" Danny's statement seemed to confuse Kim but decided it best to leave it alone.

"Yeah, but he also said he was given the right to by his employer who worked on the original."

Danny crossed his arms. "It was probably Vlad Masters then. He and my parents were the ones to make the first portal in their college days."

"Are you talking about the Billionaire?"

Danny turned to Kim. "Yup." She could see Danny's distaste for the man on his face.

"Hey Kim can we borrow Wade?" "Yeah we wanna talk to him about something."

Kim scrutinized her brothers innocent smiles before hesitantly handing over the Kimmunicator. They grabbed it and dashed back to the lounge area.

"I guess we should get out of here." Kim suggestion was quickly backed up with nods around the room.

"Alright Kimmi-cub, I'll see you at home later." Kim waved to her dad and dashed out of the room in embarrassment.

"And I thought my nickname was embarrassing." Sam tried to quell a laugh as she left the room followed by Ron and Danny.

* * *

**And their you have it. So did ya'll like it? Hate it? What blasphemy is this? Whatever you do just tell me please! More reviews means faster updates and I'll be happy to answer any question provided they don't spoil the plot! Until next time!=^-^=**


	4. Chapter 4 - Didn't See That Coming

**And here comes ch 4! Sorry but this one's gonna be short. It does have some really good stuff in it though so please still read and come to forgive the shortness of the chapter! Thx Luiz4200!=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters=^-^=**

**Ch. 4 - Didn't See That Coming...**

* * *

Back at the Possible residence they were all sitting around the living room. "Thanks again for inviting us over. My parents are at Ron's so that's the last place I want to be right now." Sam leaned against the couch.

"No big. I completely understand how that sort of peppiness can great on your nerves."

Rufus jumps out of Ron's pocket and crawls over to Sam. (Hello!) He waves as he stands up on an empty couch cushion.

Sam glances at it. "He a friend of yours?"

Ron stands up to get him. "Yeah his name's Rufus. I forgot you never got to see him before cause my parents never allowed me to bring him to the Hanukkah gatherings."

Sam giggled at him. "You named him after your imaginary friend?"

Ron picks up Rufus but he immediately jumps off his hand and crawls onto a now sleeping Danny. "Hey buddy come back." He grabs him with both hands this time and pulls the disappointed mole rat away. "You can say hi later." He then goes and reclaims his seat on the opposing couch.

Kim looks over at the sleeping teen. "What's with him anyway?"

Sam turned to Danny and then back to Kim. "He probably stayed up all night. It's a bad habit of his."

The front door opens and Dr. Possible walks in. "Hey, sorry it took me so long. You won't believe all the questions they had for me."

"It's cool Dr. P"

The twins run into the room and up to their dad. "Check it out!" They held up the vial to him and to his surprise it had a little glowing green splotch in it.

"How'd you do that boys?"

They held up the Kimmunicator which still displayed Wade. "Wade was able to reverse engineer the energy waves from the sample!"

The confused as ever Ron raised his hand. "And that means?" He walked over with Kim and Sam to her the explanation.

Wade cleared his throat before he started. "Well the twins had me analyze the sample again and it was indeed blood but it had a faint energy signature in it. They figured it would work like chemistry."

"Yeah, we thought maybe the signature dropped down the energy well since it wasn't being supplied enough energy." Ron's blank stare earned him sighs.

"Okay, in nature, energy is always at its lowest stable point. Mother nature only wants to put in the amount of energy needed, so sometimes in order to make a reaction work we need to add a little juice."

He pressed his fist to his hand. "Oh! That's so much simpler."

"But you still don't get it."

"Nope."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Think about it this way. In order to start a fire with sticks what do you need to do?"

"Rub them together?"

"Yes, and that creates friction which is the juice to start the fire."

Ron's eyes widened. "Ohhhhh! I totally got it now."

"Good now, you see this sample no longer had that juice to keep it on the product side of the equation. Like in chemistry the reactants and products are produced depending on how the energy flows. In this case, it apparently requires less energy to keep it as blood."

"So you were able to add the right kind of energy to change it back?" Sam looked both impressed and a little nervous.

"That's wonderful boys! Just what I expect from a Possible." He patted both of their heads.

"Huh?" The twins then watched as the sample glowed white and then faded to a dark red. "Aww… I thought we had it."

Kim crossed her arms. "Can't you just do it again?"

"Well, yeah but what's the point if it doesn't stay?"

"Just use more energy then."

The twins looked from their sister back to Wade and shrugged. "Okay, ready Wade?"

"Sure just put it under the scanner, I'm cranking up the juice." After a few seconds of waiting they heard a high frequency tone and the glow returned, but a flash also went off behind them.

Kim quickly whipped around and saw nothing but Danny sleeping on the couch. "Did anyone else see the flash that just went off?"

"Yeah, what was it?"

Sam quickly tried to play it down. "What flash? It was probably nothing."

The twins looked at each other. "Hicka-bicka-boo?" "Hooo-sha." They then walked passed Kim and into the living room. "One more time Wade."

"Sure, but why?"

"We want to see something." As they waited for the scan to start they started scanning the room with their eyes. "Keeps your eyes peeled." The high frequency tone went off again and as they searched around the room their gazes fell on Danny and the bright ring that formed around him. It fizzled out quickly, but they all saw it just the same. "What was that!?" Sam face palmed.

Kim noticed and looked at her questioningly. "What's wrong Sam?"

Sam quickly composed herself but the air of nervousness was apparent. "Oh uh… nothing I just think we should leave Danny alone. I mean he is trying to sleep; it would be rude to bother him."

Kim raised her eyebrow at the Goth. "Hey boys?"

"Yeah?"

"Have Wade crank up the energy more and try again."

Sam crossed her arms and scowled. "Did you not hear me?"

"Don't worry it's not like we're even going to touch him." Kim was definitely on to her and wasn't going to just let it slide. A few things just didn't make sense to her. One being, why the energy signature disappeared, and the other being how Danny knew that Dr. Boch was an old man.

"Here we go."

Sam tried to reach for the device but Kim cut her off. "I think I know what's going on here."

"Can't you just mind your own business!?"

The high frequency tone went off again with a much sharper sound. "Got it cranked up to max now." It didn't take long for the ring to reappear only this time it split apart and enveloped the sleeping Danny. Sam watched in horror as his hair turned white, and his cloths changed to a familiar black and white jumpsuit.

Kim turned to the teen. "Just as I thought!"

"No way!" Ron had his hands on his head, while Dr. Possible and the twins stared with their jaws down.

Sam face palmed again. "Perfect."

The twins then moved closer to him. "Awesome!" "Maybe he'll give us an autograph" "When he wakes up."

Dr. Possible scratched his head. "This would certainly explain why he declined my Senior Cadet offer over the summer."

* * *

**Okay and that's scene! Didn't see that coming did you? Regardless I hope you enjoyed. I also hope I didn't confuse anyone with the chemistry stuff, I tried to simplify it as best I could! As always your opinions are life and death to me!=^-^=**


	5. Chapter 5 - Talks and Accidents

**Okay, sorry but I decided to take a break from this over the week end, but now I have your new chapter! Just a little warning though, I may not be updating this one every day now. I just added another class and will have to spend more time studying but do not fear! I plan to continue this till the end! (As long as you guys keep telling me you want more) I shall not let this story rot! Anyway a big surprise is in store this chapter and for all who like angst, I'm sorry to say this one has very little. This story was started on a whim and ment to be light hearted so I'm trying to keep angst out for the most part. **

**Another round of thanks to Luiz4200 for letting me borrow a little of his story. YOU ROCK!=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: Too lazy to type it, see previous chapters.**

**Ch. 5 - Talks and Accidents**

* * *

They all had sat down to talk about the still sleeping Danny. "So you knew about this right."

Sam leaned back with her arms crossed. "Of course I knew. I'm his best friend. I also knew he didn't want anyone else to know." The Goth was now glaring sharply at Kim.

"So your best friend is dead and decided to be a ghostly superhero, sounds weird but cool."

She moved her sharp gaze to Ron who cowered a little from it. "First of all he's not dead…. He's half dead…. I think. Regardless he's still very much alive."

Ron scratches his head. "So… how can someone be half dead?"

Dr. Possible rubbed his chin. "I don't think someone could be literally half dead."

"And yet we have a shining example sleepy right next to me." Sam pointed at the now stirring Danny.

He sat up slowly at first, rubbing one of his sleep filled eyes. The twins immediately ran over to him. "Think maybe his DNA was bonded with ectoplasm" "Through some kind of lab accident?"

They looked up at the groggy phantom, who in turn looked around the room. It only took him a moment to notice all the eyes that were on him. "What?" Sam made a quick motion to his hair. "Sam?" Still giving her a confused expression he pulled his bangs to his face. His groggy confusion was quickly replaced with panic and his eyes widened. "Uh…Sam….."

Sam sighed and looked at her distraught friend. "Sorry Danny but they know." As Panic consumed him, he quickly did the only thing to break the stares, and fell out of the visible spectrum.

"Hey where'd he go!?" Ron got up and approached the couch.

"Can you blame him? He did just woke up to his biggest secret being blown."

Kim turned back to Sam. "Why is he keeping this a secret though? Wouldn't it be easier on him if more people knew?"

Sam pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look, Danny doesn't like attention like that. He's shy about that sort of thing, which is why he'd rather be a nobody at school. He never even told his own parents! Not to mention a ridiculous government agency who would do who knows what if they ever found out." Sam turned away and remained quiet.

"Regardless of his reasons he should at least of told his parents. Who knows what these powers of his could be doing to him." Dr. Possible crossed his arms. "If he really is alive as you said he is, then these powers could be hurting him, even killing him. It would best if he had them tested or at least looked at by a professional."

Sam turned back to them. "Yeah like theirs a professional who specializes in ghost hybrids."

Dr. Possible took a moment to respond to that. "Well maybe a ghost expert then."

Kim then jumped in. "What about his parents? Aren't they ghost experts?"

Dr. Possible smiled at his daughter. "Yeah, that could work."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Did you forget about the whole 'Ghost hunting freaks' thing? Besides, if anyone wants to tear Phantom apart molecule by molecule it's them. It's become second nature for Mr. Fenton when he sees Phantom."

Kim and her dad traded glances. "They are his parents though… If they knew, they would never have said it."

"Kim's right, it's a parents job to support their child."

Sam just rolled her eyes at them. "True enough, but that doesn't always happen and that is what he's afraid of." She looks back towards the couch where Danny was sitting. "Why don't you tell then yourself Danny. They seem pretty cool with your powers, but you're going to have to tell them why not me."

Ron looks back over the couch. "He's still here?"

"Yup, the couch is still sunken in."

After a moment's hesitation Danny reappears, still sitting on the couch. He rubs the back of his neck before speaking. "Sorry about that….. Just please don't say anything."

His eyes seemed pleading, and what spoke to him the most was that they were laced in fear. Dr. Possible found himself with an ultimatum. Either he let his parents in on the secret and hope they are understanding, or he can let things continue on as they have. He took a few minutes to think it over before sighing. "Alright, although I don't condone lying to one's parents, I also understand your reasons. I won't tell them, but I hope that you will sooner rather than later."

Danny's face instantly brightened as he leaped into the air. "Yes!"

Sam then turned to Kim and Ron. "You guys too, okay?"

Kim hesitantly nodded. "Sure, I can keep a secret."

"Don't worry DP your secret is safe with me!"

The twins then traded mischievous smiles. "Yeah, we won't tell…" "If you give us an autograph." "Maybe a picture too."

Danny looked down at the sly little twins. "I guess I can agree to that."

"Oh! Me too!" Kim then glares at Ron. "What? How often to get a ghost's autograph? Besides Wade wanted one too right?" He then turned back to Danny. "It's cool right?"

"Yeah, sure." After a few minutes of autographs the twins pulled out a camera. "Okay, hey Ron Get our picture?"

"Sure thing!" He grabbed the camera and clipped a shot of them with Danny floating between them.

As Jim looked over the picture Tim decided to ask some questions. "So you can fly, go invisible, go intangible and shoot energy beams. What else can you do?" Jim looked up from the camera and asked his own question. "Can you possess people?"

"Yup."

"Ohh! Possess someone here!"

Danny raised his eyebrow at that. "Right now?"

"Yeah… go possess Ron!" "Hey!"

Ron starts to back up. "Why me?"

"Cause it'll be funny!" Danny grinned at him.

"Huh? Wait-" Before he could even finish Danny phased into him.

Ron shook for a moment before his eyes flashed green. "And there you have it." He turned to the others in the living room.

"Get out of him! You could hurt him!" Kim's demand was met with a defensive gesture on Danny's part.

"Possession doesn't harm the host… unless I actually wanted to hurt him of course, which I don't. I do this to Tucker all the time."

"Doesn't mean he's any better for it." The possessed Ron and Sam traded glances, but are cut off by Danny jumping around.

"Whao!" He scrambled around for whatever was crawling around under his shirt. Rufus quickly popped up around his shirt collar which gave Danny a start. "What… is that?" He grabbed Rufus in his hands. (Hi!)

"Thant's Rufus, he's a naked mole rat and Ron keeps him in his pocket."

Danny scratched his head. "Interesting taste in pets."

"Says the guy who plays fetch with a ghost dog."

Danny turned to Sam who was now wearing a playful expression. "I'd much rather that then have him drag me all over the place like normal."

"The, fun part is that he likes you…. He usually growls at us."

"Fetch with a ghost dog" "sounds awesome!" The twins high fived. "What other ghost do you know?"

Kim crossed her arms. "Could you get out of Ron first though, I'm sure he'd like his body back."

"Fine." He quickly phased out of Ron and took his place back on the couch and changed back.

Ron wobbled a little then shook his head vigorously. "What a trip…"

"That spacey feeling will wear off in a minute."

Ron quickly took in his surroundings again. "I hope other ghosts have a better sense of personal space than you."

Danny rolled his eyes. "No such luck."

Sam chuckled a little. "Come to think of it though, ghosts don't usually fall back on that one."

"Walker did."

"That's one."

"Poindexter."

"Two."

"Plasmious."

"Okay I get it, but still, most ghosts usually have some weird gimmick."

Kim rubbed her forehead. "That sounds awfully familiar."

Ron rubbed his chin. "Like Monkey Fist's ninja monkeys or… or Duff Killigan's exploding golfballs!"

Danny laughed. "Yeah but nothing beats The Box Ghost."

"Box Ghost?" Ron looked down at Rufus who wore an equally confused expression.

Danny cleared his throat and then raised his hands in a creepy fashion. "BEWARE for I am the Box Ghost, here to destroy you with corrugated cardboard and the occasional roll of bubble wrap."

Sam held her stomach in a laugh. "Pretty good."

Kim rolled her eyes. "He sounds annoying."

"He is." Both Danny and Sam answered.

Jim and Tim were busy on the floor messing with one of their little inventions. "He sounds" "Like a total loser."

Kim looked sternly at her brothers. "And what are you doing?"

"Trying to wire our new energy modulator."

Kim raised her eyebrow. "To do what?"

Jim raised it to Danny. "This!" They pressed a button and the handheld device let out a high frequency tone.

"What?" Seconds later the bright white ring appeared around Danny. "What the?" The ring began to separate but Danny stopped it. "So that's what happened."

"Yup."

"Awww."

Danny crossed his arms and eyed the pouting twins. "Sorry but that's not going to work as well when I'm awake."

"We just wanted to properly test our energy modulator." "Yeah when already tied in the signature we got of your ectoplasm." They held up the vile.

"Sorry but I'm not your science project." Danny grabbed for the vile but Tim pulled it away.

"No way."

Danny started to get angry and stood up. "Hand it over."

He grabbed for it again but Tim tossed it to Jim. "As if. Where else are we going to get ghost hybrid ectoplasm?"

"Actually, I think you should hand it over to Danny. I'm sure you wouldn't want people messing with your DNA."

Ron jumped off the couch and Rufus followed. "Just what I was thinkin KP. I mean just think about it. Remember that Drakken cloning thing? Freaky and wrong!"

Jim and Tim looked at each other. "Hicka-bika-boo?" "Hoo-sha" They broke out in a run to either side but Ron was able to grab Jim's ankle in a dive and they both slammed to the floor. Unfortunately this caused Jim to drop the vile and it broke open on the ground. Tim turned toward his bro with Rufus hot on his tail. "Oh man!" He squatted near the dropped vile and attempted to scoop it up in another one but Rufus cut him off. (Uh uh!) He stood in Tim's way but Tim just shoved his , trying to push back ended up falling on the ectoplasm himself.

"Rufus!" The wrried Ron quickly kneeled down to his naked pal. "You okay buddy?"

Rufus hopped on to Ron's outstretched hand. (Oh man!) He was trying to scrap the green splotch off of his belly when the high pitched tone went off again. "Jim! Turn that off!"

Jim frantically tried but failed and the tone only got shriller until the ring appeared once again around Danny. "I can't stop it! It must've been damaged when I fell." Danny was unable to resist changing this time but the tone still didn't cease.

Dr. Possible, whom had gone into the kitchen earlier, came into the living room covering his ears. "Boys, turn off that machine!"

After a minute the green glow from the ectoplasm engulfed Rufus and Danny's own aura had brightened. "Uh… what's going on?" Danny quickly found himself being drawn to the naked mole rat.

Tim watched in amazement at the scene. "The energies are resonating!" The glows spiked and Danny was instantly pulled into Rufus. Jim was finally able to get the batteries out of the device and the tone die. "Finally!"

Dr. Possible approached his sons. "What was that?"

Jim and Tim look down at their shorted creation. "A busted energy modulator."

"Hey Rufus!" The three of them turned their gaze to a spazzing Ron.

"Where'd Danny go?"

"Don't know…. I was to preoccupied trying to block out that annoying sound."

Sam started looking around the room. "Danny!"

Meanwhile Ron was desperately trying to wake up Rufus. "Come on buddy! Be okay!" Rufus stirred in his hands. "Buddy!"

The naked mole rat sat up and rubbed his head. "Ohhhh…"

Ron eyed him funny. "Rufus?"

The rat then turned to meet Ron's face. "Woah!" He crawled backwards and fell off of Ron's hands but he quickly caught him.

"Rufus be careful."

The pink rodent squirmed out of the boy's grasp. "let me go!"

Both Sam and Kim turned to the awkward pair. "What's going on?"

"Kim, I think something's wrong with Rufus!"

The supposed Rufus then glared up at Ron. "I'm Danny, not Rufus so stop calling me that!"

"Danny? What happened." Sam gave him a worried look.

"You possessed my little buddy!?"

Danny jumped out of Ron's grip. "Not on purpose. That thing those two made sort of…. Pulled us together. I couldn't help it." He brushed himself of.

"Okay, then just get out of him." Danny remained still but as the minutes passed Ron became impatient. "Well? Hurry up!"

Danny began to panic. "I-I can't!"

* * *

**Duh Duh DUUUUHHHHH! It's a cliffy! I've sort of been planning this one since ch 1 so I happy I finally wormed it into the story. Also, during the serios talk they were having near the beginning I tried to let Sam do all the angsting so it wouldn't go over board. I felt if I had danny do it, it might go further than I wanted to... at least at this point in the story. Hope ya'll enjoyed it and look forward to what's gonna go down next!**

**Please Review my venerable readers! I beseech thine humble opinions on my work!=^-^=**


	6. Chapter 6 - Separations and Complication

**Sorry this post took me so long, I've been working on a new plot bunny and ready other fics at the same time. I totally deserve to relax every once and a while. Anyway, I also may not post again for this story for another 3 days due to studying. I got an O chem test coming up! Well anyway, I made Ron a little sporadic and he may be a little OOC because of it so sorry before hand. **

**As always thanks Luiz4200 for your inspiration!=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters**

**Ch. 6 - Separations an Coplications**

* * *

An hour later Danny was still frustrated trying to get out of Rufus. He let out a sigh as he sat down in his new pink body. "Could this get any worse?"

Ron came up from behind him and picked him up. "It can if I don't get Rufus back! What is going on anyway? It's been like… an hour!"

Danny glared at him. "You think I want to be a naked mole rat?! Theirs a million things I would prefer to be doing then traipsing around as a rodent!" Danny floated out of Ron's hand and sat at the couch. Ron crossed his arms in agitation, obviously worried about his little buddy.

Sam looked at Danny sympathetically. "I'm sure whatever it is will wear off eventually."

He simply grunted before responding. "I certainly hope so. My life was already complicated being half ghost, now I'm a half ghost naked mole rat!" He crossed him arms and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm back!" The four of them still in the room turned to the door to see Mrs. Possible come in.

Kim got up to greet her. "Hi mom, how was the surgery?"

"Went great! We even ended early, and how was your morning?" She turned to look at the others in the living first thing that felt out of place was Ron's sour mood and then she realized someone was missing. "I see Sam, but where's her friend Danny?" She had met them this morning before they left.

"Uh… he's…" Sam stuttered to answer.

"He stole my best friend from me!" Ron yelled as he pointed vehemently at the possessed Rufus. Kim face palmed and so did Sam as Ron semi realized what he did. "Opps…"

"What's all the yelling about?" Dr. Possible peaked his head around the doorway from the kitchen. He quickly took in the situation of his wife staring confusing at Ron who was pointing at Rufus. "Oh…"

"I knew you were never very good at keeping secrets…" Sam shook her head in frustration.

"Okay…. What did I miss?" She stepped further into the living room past Ron to look at Rufus. "What's wrong with Rufus?"

She reached out to grab him but Sam stopped her. "He's fine!"

She looked at the Goth, still quite confused. "Okay but just let me see him." The Goth could do little to deter the Possible, and she had him in her hands before she knew it. Danny tried his best to act the part as was observed by the brain surgeon. "Well he is acting a bit different but I really don't think it's enough to get upset over Ron." She smiled turning to the distressed teen. Sam let out a breath of relief behind the doctors back at the fact she hadn't figured it out.

"Yeah… right… I did over react huh?" He wasn't the best actor but she seemed to buy it.

"We got it this time!" Jim and Tim burst into the room. "We think we can get Danny out of Rufus!" The twins then realized their mistake as they noticed their mom in the room. "Opps…" They said in unison both wearing sheepish expressions. Sam couldn't help face palming again and Danny joined her.

"Aww for the love of…" Danny started but Mrs. Possible was caught off guard and dropped him. "Whoa!" Danny fell but stopped just above the ground and landed safely.

"Mom… it's a long story." Mrs. Possible was still very surprised as her husband pulled her into the kitchen.

"Did Rufus just…?"

"I'll explain in the kitchen."

They left and Danny was already about to explode in anger. "I hope you actually have this figured out." He tapped his tiny foot impatiently.

"Sorry about that Danny" "But we really think we have a solution." Jim pulled out the energy modulator from behind him.

"That? Again?"

"Yes but we fixed it." "Yeah, now it can go in reverse." "Undoing the energy resonance" "And splitting you guys apart."

Danny sighed. What other choice did have but to trust the little scientists? "Alright." The twins smiled at each other before Jim pressed a button on the device. The familiar tone started to sound and Jim next adjusted a dial. The sound then got deeper and Rufus started to glow. "Huh?" The mole rat looked at the glowing aura surrounding him. After a minute or so his eyes glowed green and Danny shot out of the rat. "Whoa!" He landed harshly on the floor behind Rufus.

Sam ran over to the dazed Phantom and Ron ran to his woozy little buddy. "Rufus!" The pink rat passed out just in time for Ron to catch his fall. He held up the mole rat desperately trying to get a response from him. "Rufus are you okay!?"

Kim placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Remember what Danny said? He should be fine." The rat stirred in his hands.

"Rufus!" He proceeded to rub his bald head. (What happened?)

"What did I tell you?" Kim smiled at the relieved Ron.

"I guess…. As long as someone doesn't try it again." He had turned to Danny who was just getting up.

"Hey if you wanna blame someone, blame the little mad scientists over their!"

"I'm sure they didn't mean it but….."

Sam glared at them. "They have done plenty for one day."

"Aww come on" "We fixed it didn't we?"

A light 'plop' was heard and Ron turned back to see Rufus gone. "Rufus!" (Here!) He pulled his hands apart to reveal Rufus on the ground. "What happened Rufus?" Ron tuned to a very stunned Kim. "What?" Rufus then scampered over to Ron and climbed up his pants up to his shoulder.

"Uh…. Ron.."

Ron had grabbed Rufus off his shoulder and was now holding him in one hand while waving the other in Kim's surprised face. "You OK KP?" (Help!) He turned to the cry for help to see Rufus was phasing through his hand. "Uhoh…. Rufus!" He tried to catch him as he fell but the rat went right through him, luckily Danny acted quickly to save the mole rat a sore rear.

"I got em!" Danny stood back up right holding Rufus in his green glowing grasp.

"What are you doing to him now?" Ron was getting agitated again, much to Danny's displeasure.

"Saving your friend from phasing to the floor again. I'm using ecto-energy so he can't phase out of my hands."

Sam sighed at the two. "Okay, I realize you have this crazy over protective issue about ghosts and Rufus but please can we drop this already?"

"And now a voice of reason." Kim was relieved that Sam hadn't added any more flames to the fire that had stoked between the boys.

Danny sighed knowing that Sam was right. "Here" He handed Rufus back to him. "I have an idea." Danny flew up and phased through the roof and Ron looked rather confused.

"I think you should cool off to Ron. You're being uncharacteristically paranoid about him." Kim gave him a serious glare. "I know you have your 'phobias' but I thought you liked Danny?"

Ron's agitation abated a little. "I'm just worried about Rufus…" (Sorry) "It's not your fault buddy."

The twins walked over guiltily. "Yeah it was us." "We weren't trying to cause this to happen."

Kim pitched the bridge of nose. "Alright Tweebs, but please no more experiments."

The boys responded with "Awwww."

"Yeah, Danny doesn't appreciate being an experiment. He already has to worry about that in his own house." The twins nodded apologetically before exiting the room to put away their device. Rufus then began phasing through Ron's hands again but he was able to grab him before he hit the ground.

* * *

Upon Danny's return Ron and Rufus were both to a point of panic. (Oh Gez!) "You're tellen me bud." They had several phasing incidents and one where he had almost fell through the ground. Kim gave Ron and Rufus a look of worry while Sam could barely hide a smile. Rufus was having the same problem Danny had at first, though, she wondered why he had only displayed intangibility.

He floated down through the ceiling gaining the attention of the room's occupants immediately. Ron looked up at him expectantly while Rufus had his finger in a tight hug. The mole rat breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the ghost boy. "Please tell you've got something to help!"

Danny landed and pulled out the ghost string; same stuff used for the fenton fisher. He pulled it tight in his hands to show Ron and Rufus. "This string is coated in a special anti-ghost resin designed to keep them from Phasing out." He tied it once around Rufus and then handed Ron the end of the line. "You shouldn't have to worry about him phasing too far now."

Rufus let go of Ron's finger in relief but soon found himself phasing through again. This time though he stopped at the string, which did not phase with him. He pulled himself up and gave big thumbs up. (Oh Yeah!)

Ron smiled happily at his naked buddy and then back to Danny. "Thanks." He looked away sheepishly. "Sorry about… earlier." Danny gave a knowing nod. He knew that he had a tendency to go over board as well.

Sam interrupted their moment with a question. "So, do you think this is permanent or what?"

Danny turned to his Goth friend. "Don't know. This has never happened before." He quickly made his arm intangible and then tangible. "I can still phase easily so it's probably not permanent, but I can't even to begin to speculate when it will wear off."

Ron and Rufus traded nervous glances. "You'll be okay…. Right Danny?" He looked to the halfa with a pleading look.

"I'm sure he will be, I mean, I've never had any bad effects aside from the control issues I had at first."

Kim gave him a questioning look. "Like what?"

Danny chuckled a little at remembering the situations his uncontrolled powers had forced him into. "Phasing through floors, walls, random objects, out of my own pants." He began to count on his fingers. "Random bouts of invisibility, morphing without warning and lots of other things. Mostly the intangibility was to blame for any problems. I was banned for life from touching any fragile school property after only a month."

Sam laughed. "I remember those times when you accidentally pantsed yourself."

Ron stifled a laugh at that. "I so know that feeling."

Rufus began phasing through his hand again and freaked a little. (Whoa) Ron pulled him up by the string and he solidified. He wiped his brow in relief.

Danny then gave him a serious expression. "Whether these powers are temporary or not, you're going to have to learn to control them." Danny grabbed the string from Ron and took the mole rat into his hands.

Ron then had an epiphany wash over him. "Holy cow…"

Kim waved her hand in front of her dazed friend. "Ron? You still in their?"

He jumped up suddenly in excitement, which caused Kim to step back. "I've got a ghost powered naked mole rat! Boo-ya!" He then started a sort of victory dance.

"At least he's finally calmed down about it…. Sort of." Kim watched her goofy friend in his adulation.

* * *

**And that concludes another chapter. Stay tuned cause the story picks up a little bit next time. And for those of you who have already figured out who the buy guys are, please refrain from the tired 'your so unoriginal' comments. Their are puns I have planned and ironic randomness to be pointed out that MUST BE SAID! That and I didn't need it to be too out their; I tend to get a little complicated at that point. Enjoy and please review!=^-^=**


	7. Chapter 7 - Where Evil Dwells

**Okay it's time to get the ball rolling with ch 7. Sorry it took me longer than expected but it took me a little while to get this in a good form. I was rewriting like crazy cause I didn't want to give too much away. Things pick up as Shego strikes again and this time Phantom and Possible are in it together. Enjoy people!=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**Ch. 7 - Where Evil Dwells**

* * *

It had been a relatively quiet few hours after that aside from the random crashes that were heard coming from the living room where Danny was attempting to instruct the naked mole rat in his newfound intangibility powers. "No no no, you have to concentrate Rufus." Rufus was staring up at him with a frown. "You have to picture being solid in your mind."

The mole rat crossed his arms and squinted. (HMMMM!) "Good, I think we finally have the whole stay tangible thing down."

"Alright Rufus!" Ron bent down to give him a high five. (Yeah) As the mole rat made contact he phased through Ron's hand.

Danny sighed. "Almost, I guess. Let's try intangibility now." Rufus turned back to the specter in a salute. Danny raised his hand in front of him. "I want you to try making only your hand intangible." Danny demonstrated first before passing the floor to Rufus. (Okay!) Rufus stared at his hand in frustration before his whole body went intangible. (Opps) Danny grabbed him before he phased through the floor. "It's okay, just keep trying."

Ron squatted down to watch closer. "So how long it take you to completely figure this thing out?"

Danny rubbed his chin. "A few months…. Around there."

Ron looked at him in disbelief. "That long?"

"Yeah….. though Rufus seems to be doing better. It probably helps that he only has to worry about intangibility."

They both watch Rufus make his whole upper half intangible. "Alright buddy, doin good."

Mrs. Possible walked into the living room. "All of you staying for dinner?" She wore a smile. After her initial shock she was able to quickly get over the whole thing. (Considering all the stuff that happens in her life, I figure she would be open-minded given the right explanation.)

Ron looked up. "I'm game!" He turned to his cousin. "What about you and Danny?"

Sam shrugged. "It's bound to be better than what my parents have planned."

Before Danny was able to put his two cents in the Kimmunicator went off. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Shego just stole another experimental component."

"What's it do?"

"Not entirely sure. It was pinched from a science lab in Wisconsin. It supposedly has something to do with inter-dimensional stability, but it's untested."

"This have anything to do with the first one?"

Wade smiled. "They just happen to have a very rich benefactor who also lives in Wisconsin."

Danny snapped his head toward Kim. "Vlad?"

"Yup. 'The Vlad Masters'. He's been funding the place for the past year."

"I guess Drakken must have an interest in whatever Vlad was trying to build."

Sam had now found interest. "Drakken?"

Kim sighed. "Mad scientist bent on world domination."

"Yeah, you think they could come up with something….. different." Ron picked up Rufus.

"I got coordinates on his latest lair."

"Thanks a million Wade." Kim got up and headed for her room. "Let's go Ron."

He went for his little buddy and met Danny, now standing with him in his hand. "Were coming."

Sam jumped off the couch. "Yeah there's no way your benching me this time!"

Kim who had stopped mid stride at the proclamation took a minute to think it over before waving them to come. "It couldn't be worse than the time I had to stop Dr. Dementor with Bonnie molecularly stuck to me."

Sam laughed a little. "Come on Sam, I bet it was horrible. Just imagine if you were stuck to Paulina."

The Goth grabbed her arms and cringed. "Point taken."

* * *

"Thanks again for the ride Cpt. Paloski." The jolly man laughed. "The least I could do. I'm sure everyone else on flight 351 agrees." The four teens were in a red eye bound for Romania, home of Drakken's current lair.

"Still I wish the inflight movie was in English."

Kim gave her friend a scrutinizing look. "We arrived near the end of it anyway didn't we? You wouldn't have understood even if it was."

"Yeah but he was going over the crime KP! They practically recap the whole movie by that point." Kim shook her head and walked back down the aisle, where Sam seemed to be enjoying the change of clothes.

"I love the look but I'm not big on the cargo pants." She was decked out in Kim's usual style while Danny just held his ghost form.

"At least you could still wear the boots."

Sam shrugged. "True."

"Shouldn't be more than an hour before we get there."

Danny chuckled. "If we're lucky, we won't be-"

Sam quickly grabbed him and covered his mouth. "Do I have to remined you of how many times that has gotten us attacked?" Danny simply shook his head in her grasp. "Good." She let him go and he sunk into the chair a little.

"Hey anyone seen Rufus?" The four teens shook their heads and began searching the passenger area.

"You don't think he phased out of the plane do you?" Ron turned completely white… whiter anyway.

Now it was Danny's turn to cover Sam's mouth. "You really want him freaking out in this small space with no legitimate escape aside from jumping?" She shook her head and Danny let go.

(Hi!) Ron snapped out of it and looked up. "Whaaaaa!" Rufus was standing on the roof of the inside of the plane… upside down. "H-how is he doing that!?"

"What's goin on back their!?"

"Nothing Capt. Paloski, Ron's just freaking out."

Rufus ran along the wall until he was now on the floor. "Interesting."

Ron picked up his naked buddy. "What do you mean?" He had a worried tone.

"Being able to walk up straight walls usually would tie with my flight not intangibility."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You think he's developing more of your abilities?"

Danny rubbed his chin. "Maybe….. he may even get the ability to fly…."

Kim face palmed. "Okay, now a flying naked mole rat. This day can't get weirder can it?"

"Careful Kim, karma has a bad tendency to prove people wrong in these situations." Sam held a synical smile as she watched Kim rub her temples.

Ron held up Rufus in his hand. "Hey if you do learn how to fly maybe you can be a super hero too." Rufus jumped up. (Yeah!) "Okay now a super hero name…. uh… Naked Phantom!" (No!) Rufus crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "Alright maybe….. Naked Wonder!" Rufus raised an eyebrow at him. "Then…. Wonder Mole! Like Wonder Weasel only a mole!" Rufus thought a moment and nodded. (That's Good.)

Kim sat down in one of the chairs in the front of the seating area. "It's going to be a long flight." She then looked back and smiled at the over excited pair. She then turned to see Danny sitting in the chair next to her and nearly jumped out of her seat clutching her chest. "Oh geezz!"

Danny laughed a little. "Sorry about that. I sometimes have that effect on people."

She relaxed. "You could have warned me."

"Yeah but where's the fun in that?"

She simply glared at him. "okay fine, fine." He sighed.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well…. I talked it over with Sam and we figured we should warn you."

"About what?"

He sighed again. "If Vlad has anything to do with this, then we are probably going to have an issue. He's very methodical, like chess."

"What could he gain from working with Drakken?"

"Honestly, I have no idea, but I wouldn't put it past him. If he is involved, let me handle him okay."

Kim gave him a stern look. "Why-"

"Just trust me. I can't tell you, but just trust me."

She crossed her arms and sighed. "Fine, I guess, but if you get in over your head I'm jumping in."

He raised an eyebrow to her and wore a bemused look. "Just as stubborn as Sam…"

"I'll take that as a compliment clueless."

Danny was bewildered by the remark. "Why does everyone call me that?"

* * *

**And that ends ch 7. Hope ya'll liked it. Its a bit shorter than the last few but you'll get more bang for your buck next time I promise. I also hope ya'll liked the little tidbit at the end. I plan to use it to lead into a little fluff. Some one asked me to add some for KXR so I have to equalize it by adding DXS. So their will be a little of both but I'm sorry to say I don't plan to make any hook ups at the present time.=^-^=**


	8. Chapter 8 - Unexpected Guest

**Sorry I've been really busy with my HTTYD fanfic and well I do update by priority. That and I was on a serious roll last night with it. It's currently my most viewed fic. Anyway I know this one's a little shorter than the others but a lot happens so I hope that makes up for it. =^-^=**

**Disclaimer: See ch. 1**

**Ch. 8 - Unexpected Guests**

* * *

"Alright, we're going to use this underground waterway to get in and we're going to be as quiet as possible. Got it?"

Sam raised her eyebrow at Kim. "So is there a reason the front door is open?"

"What are you talking about?" Kim turned and peeked over the bushes by the water way to view the entrance of the new Romanian layer. It was situated high on a cliff and the entrance was built into the cliff face at the base.

"See? I just saw it open."

Kim looked on and the doors were indeed open, but who went in? Or maybe out? "Maybe Shego went out to get something else, either way, we're going in this way." Kim let the party into the wet passage until they came upon a water grate.

"Looks like a dead end KP."

Sam took the lead. "Only when you don't bring a ghost. Danny, could you do the honors?"

"I't would be my pleasure" He walked over and gripped the bars. After a second or two they were translucent and the other three walked through easily.

"Convenient to say the least."

"I'll say. It could become pretty useful if Rufus learned to do that."

"Oh, yeah!" Ron looked down to Rufus. "Think you can do that?" The mole rat simply shrugged. (I duno…) They made their way through and Kim stopped at what looked like a valve opening. She tried to turn the handle but it seemed rusted.

"Care to give me a hand?"

Danny held her back. "Let me check first." He phased his head through the wall for a moment and then pulled it out. "We're good, but it might be easier for us if I just Phase us through."

"Works for me."

Sam who had already grabbed onto Danny's arm proceeded to grab Ron's arm. Kim then took Danny's hand and they phased through together. Kim took the lead as they began infiltrating the base looking for Drakken and Shego. After a few minutes of sneaking around the teens could hear voices.

"You little brats thought you could sneak up on me did you?"

Kim silently motioned to a hall way and the other nodded in compliance.

"Who are you anyway? A little far from home aren't we? Regardless, I doubt anyone is aware that your even here." The next voice they heard was a stark contrast to the male one, because it was female.

"Oh no Drakken, don't you remember? These are Kimi's little brothers." Her voice was adorably whimsical. "That only means she's here."

A low chuckle was heard. "Oh, miss Kimberly! Is it true? Are you sneaking around here?" Kim who was obviously worried remained quiet.

Danny motioned to her and whispered in a very quiet tone. "I'll make sure." He then became invisible and walked down the hall which opened up into a large room decorated in stereotypical mad scientist sheik.

He saw a middle aged man with blue skin dressed in a blue lab coat standing next to an energy cage. Inside said cage Jim and Tim sat staring defiantly at their captors. There was also a woman in black and green. She had a pale green complexion and a twisted smile on her face. "Hmmm…. Maybe she doesn't care."

She looked around the room watching for her lovely little teen hero. "I doubt that Shego. I'm sure Kimberly wouldn't allow harm to come to them." An evil smile then spread across his face. "Why don't we give her a little incentive to join us hmm?" He motioned across the room to something covered in a tarp. When Shego reached it she immediately pulled of said tarp and Danny recognized it immediately. It was that experimental portal they had at Dr. Possible's lab. She weeled it over to the energy cave with a smile to match that of Drakken's.

Danny then flew back down the hall and reappeared in front of the others. "He does have the twins." Danny's face depicted worry which only doubled what Kim already felt.

"What are they doing here?"

Ron starts sneaking down the hall. "10 to 1 says they stowed away. You know they love to do stuff like that."

"Great, now what?"

Sam turned to Danny. "You could get them right?"

"Yeah, but they'd know right away when they just up and disappear."

Kim shook her head. "This couldn't get worse could it?"

Danny's expression became frantic. "Actually… it can."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pretty sure he's about to throw them into the ghost zone. He has the portal from your dad's lab."

Kim then dashed down the hall stopping just short of the entrance. The other three followed closed behind.

"Alright Shego I believe it should be ready." Shego then turned a knob on the side and pressed a button this was followed up by a swirling green mass forming in the center of the metal ring. "So children, what do you think?"

The boys yawned. "Seen it." They responded in unison.

This genuinely surprised the blue man. "Oh, you don't say?"

"Yeah, Dr. Possible works at the lab I stole this from."

Drakken rubbed his chin. "Well isn't that an interesting coincidence. Oh well, I bet you've never been inside."

The twins jumped at this. "Are you going throw us" "Inside that portal?"

Drakken then let out another twisted grin. "I was thinking about it yes. You see Kimberly, if she is indeed here, would need some reason to go ahead and jump out." He then turned to Shego and motioned her to release them from the energy cage. Shego went to the other side and pressed a button on the floor. The cage then flickered out of existence.

"Alright boys, it's time for a little field trip."

The twins grinned at each other. "Hicka-Bicka-boo?" "Hoo-shaa."

Drakken gave an evil chuckle. "I do hope you enjoy the hospitality of the ghost zone…. That is, if you live long enough. There are many a large monster and vicious beast beyond that portal."

The boys looked at the man unimpressed until they saw the cruel look in his eye. They had never seen him like that before and they were honestly scared. Shego's hands then lit up as she began herding them into it.

"Don't even think about it Shego."

The evil woman's head snapped towards the voice and adulation took her. "Why hello their princess. What took you so long?" She then launched herself, hands blazing, at the teen. Kim immediately dodged and a no holds barred fight ensued. While Kim was keeping Shego busy, Ron was told to try and get Drakken away from the twins.

He began sneaking carefully behind the man. As he was just behind him and motioned to grab him when Drakken made a sudden movement and a net pined Ron to the wall. "Tsk tsk tsk. Hello their Ronald. Don't think for a moment I have forgotten Kimberly's sidekick."

Ron gave him a confused look. "Ronald?"

He laughed in response. "Indeed, but enough with the pleasantries." He then turned around to the twins again. They were held in place by special immobility handcuffs. "Now I believe I got what I wanted so are you boys ready for your field trip?" The twins gulped as the man approached them.

"Don't you dare!" The distracted Kim then got taken down by a sweeping kick from Shego.

"You should pay more attention Kimi."

"Don't worry Kim, I got it covered." Danny came flying down at top speed, stopping a very surprised Drakken in his tracks. He then grabbed for the twins only to be met with an excruciatingly painful jolt of electricity on contact. He yelled out in pain before passing out on the floor next to them.

Drakken simply laughed. "While I am quite surprised Kimberly brought some extra help, I was still quit prepare for such a turn of events. Those handcuffs shroud the boys in an energy field only the key holder can touch. I'm sorry but not even a ghost can touch those." He then turned back to the boys. "Time to get going boys." He grabbed them by their shirts and tossed them through the swirling portal.

"No!" Sam who was waiting for Danny to come back with the twins had just burst into the room in time to see the mad scientist toss them into the portal.

Kim who was once again distracted by her brothers was taken by surprise as Shego slammed her to the ground with a kick. "What did I tell you about getting distracted."

Drakken turned to his lovely accomplice. "Now why don't you take Kimberly over to the wall with her side kick hmm? I'm sure her little friend would love to join her."

Shego laughed evilly at this. "With pleasure." She approach the terrified Sam with her glowing green hands.

"This cannot be happening."

"What to bet?" Sam could do nothing against the overwhelming force that was Shego and was cut off at every attempt to flee.

Drakken then grabbed Danny up from the floor. "This was quit a turn of events wasn't it." He then chuckled to himself as he dragged him to the wall.

* * *

**Oh No! A cliffy! I hope my lovly readers enjoyed this chapter and look forward to my next installment of "When the Villan Wins!" Not really but It does sound interesting no? If you want a fast update then the little button down their is the accelerator! Press it my lovly readers, Press it! Nya ha ha ha ha! Man I'm feeling evil today.=^-^=**


	9. Chapter 9 - Evil Shows it's Face

**Okay I know this one took me awhile but I've been kind of lazy and a bit wrapped up in my HTTYD fanfic. I like to think I put alot of plot in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it.=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

**Ch. 9 - Evil Shows it's Face**

* * *

A few hours pass and the first of the two to stir was Kim. She was now cuffed to the wall in between Ron and Sam while Danny was cuffed to a tilted examination table near the middle of the room. "KP?"

Kim shook her head a little as she lifted it up. "What happened?"

"That Shego chick kicked your butt." Sam's words dripped with her gothic cynicism.

Kim took a good look around, but could see Drakken or Shego. "Where are Drakken and Shego? Or Danny for that matter."

"Well Danny's over there, but the other two, I'm not sure." She motioned over to the table across the room. "So is this typical or did we just have a bad run?"

Ron took a minute to think it over. "I guess it happens often enough. Once he starts his monologue we'll come up with something."

"Oh will you?" They all turned their heads as Drakken entered the room with a very sinister smile. "Considering you're the sidekick, I can only expect that sort of intelligence from you Ronald. I hope Kimberly is much smarter than that though." He paced in front of them with his hands behind his back.

"What are you up to Drakken?!"

He merely chuckled. "And why pray tell would I want you to know hmm?" He stopped and turned to the teen hero. "I'm not so foolish as to prattle on like the usual buffoon." Sam was scrutinizing the mad scientist. She couldn't help thinking he was familiar somehow. Drakken caught her gaze and smiled. "Ah miss Samantha, I surely did not expect to see you here of all places."

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" They all turned their gazes onto a recently awakened halfa.

"Ah, Daniel glad you could join our little party." He paced over to the boy.

"Hey KP, is it just me or is he acting…. Weird? I mean he was evil but never this evil."

Kim watched him with a focused glare. "You're definitely on to something there. He's never been this evil, or competent."

"Self-help tapes maybe?" Both Sam and Kim stared at him for his stupid comment. "What? Those have been known to work."

Kim rolled her eyes. "All prospective counseling theories aside, this Drakken is not our Drakken."

The scientist laughed as he stood over Danny. "Perceptive aren't they Daniel, but what do you think hmm?" He circled the table. "I do hope you enjoyed your nap... little badger."

Danny's eyes widened. "VLAD!?"

He cackled loudly. "Took you long enough didn't it? Well what do I expect when your father is an incompetent fool!" He turned to the other teens. "Not expecting me were you?"

Kim and Ron traded looks. "And just who are you?"

Kim then had a realization of her own. "This is that Vlad? The one you told me to let you handle?"

Drakken looked back at Danny and them to Kim. "So it seems you have let her in our little secret Daniel, very well." Vlad phased out of Drakken and floated just above the ground in his ghost form. "He's no longer of any use to me anyway." Drakken slumped to the floor, unconscious.

"What are you doing here?!"

"And more importantly, why would you steal your own stuff?"

Kim looked over to Sam in a look of amazement. "Wait….. You're Masters? The benefactor of that portal?"

Vlad looked at her confused. "Didn't you already know that?"

Kim shook her head in anger. "No, but I do know you're the one who sent that other ghost to attack my dad's lab, and threw my brothers into an alternate dimension!"

Vlad chuckled to himself. "Yes I did, but only to find out who stole from me. You see after the first theft of a very expensive energy converter, I had Skulker look into whom was behind it. Imagine my surprise when I come to find an ignorant oaf misusing it and the other stolen components. Of course I only figured this out after overshadowing him. I don't tolerate thieves in my midst."

"I'm going to take a minute to absorb the irony in that statement." Danny's dry sarcasm received only a small grunt from the elder halfa.

"So you found your stolen stuff, why are you still here then?"

Vlad gave the Goth a bemused look. "Actually I was about to leave when those adorable boys showed up. They were smart, but foolish if they thought they could get past me. Then I heard you were coming and just couldn't help myself to refuse the challenge."

"What? Getting your butt kicked by one teenager not good enough?" Danny's dry sarcasm once again, did little, but disgruntle the middle-aged man.

"Very funny Daniel, but no. You see, I've heard of miss Possible and couldn't help but wonder what was so amazing about her that all the worlds craftiest villains couldn't compete with. I now know they are all simply incompetent." He turned to Danny. "Now that I've come upon such an opportune situation, what do you think I should do hmm?" He widened his evil smirk in the teens face. "I can think of so many fun things to do, but which one?"

"Drakken?" Shego walked into the room and saw her boss passed out on the floor.

"Hmm? I had forgotten about her."

Shego looked over to the blue specter. "What the heck?"

Vlad floated calmly over to her. "Hello miss Shego, I finally have the pleasure of introducing myself properly. Call me Vlad Plasmious. I was borrowing the fool in your arms earlier if you remember."

Shego looked at Drakken and then to Vlad. "That was you?!"

Vlad merely laughed to himself. "Did you think that buffoon could really be so competent?"

Shego took a moment to think it over. "Now that I think about it, no."

"Nice to know one of you isn't an inept fool." He motioned back over to the portal. "Now be a dear and get the portal ready again. I've finished the repairs to the energy converter."

Shego stood there a moment, somewhat dumbfounded that this creature was bossing her around. She placed Drakken down on the ground, and crossed her arms. "Sorry, but I'm not under any obligation to take orders from you. I've already got one blue freak show as a boss, I don't need two."

Ron looked over to Kim. "Ya'know now that I think about it, what is with the blue skin thing anyway?"

"Not the time Ron."

Shego then turns and starts to walk out, but is cut off by a bolt of plasma striking just to the left of her. "If you know what's good for you, you'll do well not to cross me woman."

A scowl made its way across her face as she turned, fists blazing, to the pompous specter. "You really wanna go their buddy?!" She leaped at him but fell right through him making a tumble roll on the ground. "Huh!?" She then turned and make several swipes at him only to pass right through each time. "What the heck is going on!?"

Vlad laughed bemusedly. "Finished yet?" And evil smirk then passed over his face as he grabbed one of her arms and electrocuted her. She fell to the ground after a short bolt. "Now, what do you say to setting that portal up for me hmm?"

Shego climbed, wobbly, to her feet with no response. With a simple glare she marched over to the machine.

"Just what are you up to Plasmious!?"

Vlad turned to the young halfa. "Oh, I'm just going to send your girlfriend and the others to the ghost zone. Then I'll have to think of some imaginative quality time activities for us."

In unison both Danny and Sam vehemently denied the accusation. "She/He's not my Girlfriend/Boyfriend!"

Ron nodded in agreement. "Ya'know, that's what I've been thinking all weekend, you guys totally look together."

Sam scoffed at her cousin. "It's not like that! Besides it's not like you have room to talk with both you and miss teen hero having one of those obvious 'couple to be' atmospheres." Ron and Kim traded glances again before they quickly looked in opposite directions.

"Hmm, while it is entertaining to see two dense couples come to a shocking realization, I think it's about time we start the main event." Shego had the portal up and ready just before the teens.

"Don't you dare Vlad!"

"Oh, Daniel, only a child would think a meager threat like that would get you anywhere."

Shego switched it on and headed over to the wall to take them down one by one. "While this isn't really how I wanted it to go, I must say getting rid of you will be satisfying." She smirked at the angry teen hero. As she was about to unlatch the cuff restraints the portal began to shake wildly.

"What the-" Vlad was cut off when a large claw reached out and grabbed him.

"What did I say about staying away from my cousin, huh Vlad?"

* * *

**And cliff hanger! Though it doesn't take a genius to tell who that is. I was very happy with all the people who figured out before that Vlad had overshadowed Drakken. I was worried I hadn't modeled his speech properly. I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter, please review!=^-^=**


	10. Chapter 10 - How Cliche

**No one guessed right as to who the ghost was! That was kinda disappointing! I mean, Dani was obvious but the large claw? I was hoping at least one person guessed it. Anyway, I'm sorry this took so long. my HTTYD fic has been taking up most of my time. I do appreciate your patience with me so I will delay you all no longer!**

**Disclaimer: This should be so fricken obvious!**

**Ch. 10 - How Cliche **

* * *

The large blue scaled claw shook him a little before slamming him hard on the ground. Next to come out was the head, which bore an angry glare. The dragon quickly pulled the rest of its body out of the portal, not only scaring the teens held to the wall, but surprising the elder halfa as well. "What is this!?"

The dragon turned it's gaze from Vlad and to the teens and a young girl became visible on its head. "Are you all okay?" Sam instantly recognized the girl.

"Danielle?! Boy am I glad to see you… what are you doing here anyway?"

As if on cue the twins poked up from behind the girl. "We're the rescue party!" "Isn't it obvious?"

Kim, although they got on her nerves more often than not, was adulated to see her brothers alright. "Tweebs!"

"This is great, but could you hurry up and get us down? These cuffs chaff!"

The twins jumped off of the dragon and scrambled over to a panel by the wall they were hanging from. "We're on it!" Tim climbed up on Jim's shoulders and they began ripping away at the wires inside the panel. After a minute of digging through them Tim ran into a problem. "I can't reach, something is in the way!" He had his face against the metal wall and his entire arm inside it.

The news got Ron thinking. "Hey, I bet Rufus could do it!"

Tim raised his eyebrow at him. "If my hand can't get to it, what makes you think Rufus can?"

"Not Rufus, Wonder Mole! He's got powers remember!" The mole rat popped out and crawled over to the struggling twins.

"Works for us." Tim grabbed him and stuffed him through the panel. While the twins worked on that Danielle and her scaly companion faced down

Vlad who managed to squirm free of the claw. "Why Danielle to what do I owe the pleasure my dear?"

Danielle glared daggers at him and retorted. "As if you had no idea! The twins told me that Danny was in trouble and I came to help!"

Vlad chuckled in response. "Don't you think that's a bit dangerous? I wouldn't want my little girl to get injured now would I?"

"Says the guy who tried to turn her into a puddle!" Danny was now actively struggling against the restrains.

"Go and get Sir Phantom free, I can keep him busy."

Danielle nodded and rushed to her cousins side while Dora charged the middle aged halfa. "I got you covered cuz!" She frantically searched around the examination table for a switch, when she found it the restrains simply popped open. "Seriously, what is it with him and examination tables?!"

"Thanks Dani!" The two halfa's quickly joined in the fray as Dora was blasted back against a wall. "What's your deal anyway Plasmious? Can't you just take your stuff and go?" Danny's expression was definitely not happy as he floated with his fists clenched.

"Why? Messing with you is so much fun, not to mention easy!" He blasted Danny but he blocked with a shield. Dani then flew around him, blasting him in the back. "Gah! You little brat!"

Danny laughed. "Bratty-ness is a sign of bad parenting Vlad!" He then blasted him back, but the halfa easily deflected the blast.

"Or bad genes Daniel, but then the responsibility would fall on you wouldn't it?"

The two rushed at each other locking into a grapple in midair. "Hey, at least I can admit I'm not perfect. I'm surprised your god complex fit into the building!" Dani once again snuck up on the halfa as she blasted him in the back and followed up with a drop kick. "Nice one!"

"I know."

Vlad stood up quick enough and glared at them with boiling anger. "Alright! No more Mr. Nice Plasmious!" Before he could attack them again Dora shot a large fire blast his way, charring the pompous man.

"Yeah! Take that you vampire!" "You've been fired you horror reject!" The twins, who had by this time freed the others, exchanged high fives for their witty insults. Vlad was none too happy with the Vampire comment and although he was burned all over, he was still plenty strong enough to punish them.

He was cut off in his approach of the twins by Danny and Danielle. "Just because it's true doesn't mean you should be mad Plasmious."

Dani was trying to hold back a laugh from the original vampire comment. "I can't believe I never thought of that!"

Dora whipped her tail at him throwing him across the room and he morphed back on the floor. "Wow…. That looked painful." Ron gazed across the room in amazement.

"Too cool!" The twins rushed Dani for high fives.

Kim who seemed deep in thought walked up to where Danny was floating. "Who is she?"

"Duh, she his cousin." Ron stated in a matter of fact tone.

"No, I was listening to them and he called her his little girl, but Vlad Masters isn't your uncle right?"

Danny instantly saw where she was going with this. "No he's not…but that doesn't matter does it?"

Kim scrutinized the young girl. "There was something else I caught in the conversation. He told you her faults were from you because of genetics….."

Danny sighed in defeat. "Yeah… I guess hiding it from you was a stupid thing to try. She's my clone….. sort of."

Ron raised his brow. "A sort of clone…?"

"I'm betting that due to his half-ghost state," "His DNA profile was extremely complex" "Causing slight mutations in the cloning process."

Danny eyed the twins. "Well, your right on that one though she is the best. The other ones were horrible and melted."

"So that creep cloned you? Ewww! I remember when Drakken did that, and I still feel violated!"

"And Drakken wonders why I have a no cloning clause in my contract." The teens turned to see Shego dragging a still unconscious Drakken to the control panel. Kim immediately got into a fighting stance but Shego shook her head. "Sorry Kimi, but I have better things to do then get blown up in a pointless fight."

"Blown up?" She pressed a button on the console and a large clock, counting down 4, minutes appeared on the screen. "Tell me that's not…."

"Yup. I'm outta here!" She then promptly left.

"Drat!" Vlad had been given time to recuperate and was back in his ghost form rounding up the portal equipment. Danny got into battle mode but Vlad paid no mind.

"Back for more?" "

Please Daniel, try to use your brain for once. At this point, fighting you would be fruitless if I lose what I came for from the start."

Danny seemed confused for a moment, but backed down. "We should get out of here to." Sam grabbed his shoulder and he nodded. She then rolled her eyes in sarcasm. "I still can't believe the mad scientist actually had a self-destruct sequence in his lair, I mean how cliché is that?"

Kim gave her a dry expression. "You'd be surprised at how often that happens."

"Yeah, I think it comes standard in rental lairs now."

Danny shrugged and turned to Dora. "We need to get out of this place quick."

She nodded and kneeled down. "Hop on Sir Phantom, you and you friends will easily fit on my back."

They complied and she flew intangibly through the roof. Kim took a moment to take in her surroundings. "Ya'know, if someone told me I was going to be captured by a ghost and rescued by a dragon ghost, a clone, and my twin brothers I would probably have check them into a hospital."

"Come on KP, this isn't too far off from what normally happens."

"Um, Ron, flying, spectral mythical creatures is in no way normal for us."

Sam sighed. "Is it sad that it is for us?"

Danny laughed. "I thought you liked being unique?"

Sam glared at him dryly. "Everything in moderation Danny."

While they went on in the front, the twins were batting around questions with Danielle. "Clone huh?"

Dani seemed nervous for a moment before answering. "Y-yeah."

"Cool!"

She was shocked by that. "Cool?"

"Yeah, I mean we've seen clones before." "But they weren't as awesome as you."

Dani blushed at the compliment. "Thanks."

The twins seemed to reciprocate the blush.

"By the way, how did you guys meet to begin with?" Kim had turned and taken an interest in them.

"Yeah, why were you in the ghost zone to begin with Dani?"

"Well it's kind of a long story…"

* * *

**That will have to wait for next time! I'll try not take as long for my next update but ya'll know what'll make it happen faster? Pressing that little button at the bottom their will make me want to type more! They did it for the fic a spoke of before and I updated 3 days in a row! Til next time my lovely readers!=^-^=**


	11. Chapter 11 - Once Upon a Time

**Okay chapter 11 time Whoo! I'm really happy with this stories response guys! Please keep it up! Now it is time to tell the tale that must be told! Oh and if anyone was having trouble with the twin's speech, I usually leave them together because they finish each others statements.=^-^=**

**Ch. 11 - Once Upon a Time...**

Dani is flying over a city while doing barrel rolls and spins. "I never get tired of flying!" She then turned lazily onto her back and began flying in a laying position. She closed her eyes for a few minutes but when she opened them she was shocked. "What the…." The blue sky was now green and doors were floating everywhere. "Where am I?"

Dani had never been inside the ghost zone before but it didn't take her long to put 2 and 2 together. "This has to be the ghost zone….. but how did I get here?"

"Didn't you just come through that portal?"

She turned to see a large green horned ghost with no legs. "I did?"

It shook it's head and flew off. "Kids these days don't watch where their flying….'sigh'…"

Dani crossed her arms and began to think to herself. "Now how do I get out? The portal already closed so….." She floated their racking her brain for all the things Danny had told her she could do if she got stuck in the ghost zone. "Okay let's see…. Theirs Frostbite." She looked around but couldn't see even a speck of snow. "Well I have no idea where the land of FarFrozen is…."

She took a moment to think again. "Pandora?" She once again looked around but couldn't see anything that looked like Greek ruins. "Geez. Next time I'm getting a map from him. What's the point if I don't know where anything is?"

She then decided to fly off in another direction. "He said if all else fails, I should start opening random doors cause they lead to the real world sometimes." She then spent the next hour opening and slamming doors, one even having an evil robotic duck in it. She pressed that door closed as fast as she could and sighed with relief. "Danny didn't do this place justice….."

She then spotted a door that looked like a medieval castle gate. "How about that one?" She floated on through and laid her eyes upon a large castle that look as though it had been through a few battles. "What's this place? It looks like Camelot or something." She floated down and landed near the entrance of the castle where she was immediately spotted by the guards.

"Halt! Who goes their!?"

She jumped in surprise as a large spear was pointed at her face. "EEP!"

The guard was quickly joined by 3 more and they circled her. "What is your business in the land of Aragon!?"

She raised her brow as that name sounded rather familiar. "I-I'm sorry… I just got lost!" She seemed pleading by this point and was then directed into the castle at spear point. They conducted her into a large decorated hall where a pale woman sat in a large embroidered chair.

"Queen Dora, we have brought a new intruder we caught just outside the castle. She has been brought here unharmed, as per your request." They all bowed as the noble ghost looked over the young girl they brought her.

"What business do you have here?" She didn't sound nearly as threatening as the guards which put Dani at ease.

"I sort of got lost…" She shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

The queen smiled and then noticed the emblem on her chest. "Sir Phantom?"

Dani raise her eyebrow. "Who?"

The queen shook her head. "No wait….. do you know Danny Phantom?"

Dani's face brightened. "Yes! He's my cousin actually. Do you know him?"

Dora rose from her throne and approached the young halfa. "Why yes of course! Sir Phantom liberated my kingdom from my tyrannical brother. I owe him more than I could ever repay."

Dani jumped up in excitement. "OH! Your princess Dora right? OMG Danny told me about you! He said you have the power to transform into a dragon right?"

She calmly nodded which sent Dani spiraling into more excitement. "Calm down now." Dora said in a calm voice. "Now you said you were lost?"

"Uh-Huh." Dani floated back down to the ground.

"Well I'd like to take you back to Sir Phantom's portal, I sadly cannot because I must remain here to protect my kingdom, but I can send word to Lord Frosbite to come and get you. He is an honorable ally to Sir Phantom."

"You would do that?"

"Of course." Dora wore a smile as she was hugged by the young halfa.

"Thank you so much Miss Queen Dora!"

* * *

"Okay so that's how you ended up in Dora's kingdom, but what about the twins?"

Dani gave Danny a smirk. "How about a little patience? You want to me to finish or not?"

Danny gave a motion of surrender. "Keep going then geez."

"Why don't we start now?" "Yeah, cause we can just skip ahead at this point." Dani nodded in compliance as the twins went ahead.

* * *

The two of them fell through the portal and shot down like wet toilet paper. They landed hard about 7 feet down in front of an old castle gate. "That guy has more issues than I thought." "No kidding." The stood up and brushed themselves off as good as possible in their cuffs. They then took a long look around at all the crazy sights and sounds of the ghost zone.

"Hicka-bicka-boo?" "Hoo-sha!" They then turned their gaze to the gate. "Let's check it out." "Definitely!" They ran at top speed into the medieval portal and found themselves a little lost in time. "Whoa!" The sight of the castle was the most amazing to them yet as they hurried to get a closer look. Their unfortunate lack of tact got them caught immediately by a guard patrol.

"Humans!" They were surrounded before they knew it, but they seemed more excited than scared.

"Ghost knights!" "Awesome!"

Then the leader pointed his spear at the boy. "You have but a second to explain yourselves humans!" The twins looked at each other and raised their hands in surrender. The ghost noticed the bindings on the boys and scrutinized them carefully.

"Heads up!" Dani flys over and picks them out of the crowd of guards my their raised cuffs.

"Lady Danielle! What is the meaning of this!?"

"Their humans, they're not going to hurt you!"

"We are following our Queen's orders!" The knight then motioned to his men to give chase.

"Crap!" She turned to the boys and shouted. "Time to run!" She took off in the lead with Jim and Tim not far behind. As they approached a dead end they started worrying because Danielle hadn't slowed down.

"Where are we going!?" Dani simply motioned to keep going and as she approached the dead end a ring formed around her waist. It split and transformed her white hair black and her jumpsuit into a pair of red pants with a blue hoodie. They quickly got over their initial shock of the transformation when they saw her run right through the wall. "What just happened?!" They cried out in unison.

"Just keep moving! Trust me its fine!" Given the choice of being captured by the ghost knights or running into a wall they decided to trust her. They squeeze their eyes shut as they passed through and were both jerked into a small room just inside after they crossed. "Shhhh! We don't need any more guards to notice you guys just yet." Dani lit up the dark closet space with some ecto energy where she finally saw the astonishment on their faces.

"Who are you!?" "Yeah and how can you do what Danny Phantom does?"

Dani was pretty surprised they had met. "He's my cousin actually, but who are you?"

"Jim." "Tim." "and you are?"

"Danielle but you guys can call me Dani with an I"

"And you have ghost powers like your cousin?" "Cool!"

Dani quickly realized that she missed something earlier and begins to address it. "Wait you know my cousin's half ghost?"

"Yeah…. It was kind of an accident." "We won't tell anyone though."

Dani sighed with relief and then peeked out the door to see if the coast was clear. "Alright it looks like we can make it to Dora from here." She jogged out of the room and the twins were quick to follow. They were able to get into the throne room without incident, but the guards beat her to it.

"Lady Danielle!" Dora, who was being addressed by the guards when they entered, quickly moved towards her. "What were you doing?"

Dani smiled sheepishly. "I was just trying to keep the guards from attacking them. They had spears pointed at them."

Dora sighed but wore a smile. "They were not going to harm them. They are under orders by me to bring all intruders to me unharmed."

Dani blushed a bit from her misunderstanding. "Oh…"

Dora then turned to the boys and noticed the cuffs. "Who bonded these boys? I gave no such orders!"

The lead knight shook his head. "It was not us your highness, the boys came already wearing them."

She then turned back to the boys. "What happened?"

The boys traded nods and they began their story. "We snuck into the lair of a mad scientist." "But we got caught by his lackey Shego." "Dr. Drakken, the mad scientist, then cuffed us." "When Danny Phantom showed up with our sister he tried to save us." "But the cuffs shocked him!" "Dr. Drakken then threw us into the ghost zone!"

Dani gave them a worried look. "Danny's in trouble!?"

They responded in unison. "Yeah!"

Dani gave Dora Pleading smile and she nodded. "If it is for Sir Phantom, I would be happy to help."

* * *

"Then she broke us out of our handcuffs and flew us back threw the portal on her back." "Her turning into a dragon was the last this I expected after all we had seen."

Sam and Danny traded knowing glances. "Trust me, that's just the tip of the iceberg."

Dora craned her neck back towards the teens. "In all my years, a halfa has to be the most unusual thing I have seen."

Danny shrugged. "I'd have agree considering I only know of three including myself."

They were then surprised by a familiar beeping noise. "Wade?"

"Kim! Thank god I got you. I've been trying to reach you for hours now! That lair must have had some kind of shielding device."

Kim looked to Danny who simply nodded. "Yeah, sounds right."

"Anyway, I posted one of the pictures you sent me of Danny and I immediately got a hit on my profile. Some guy named Tucker asked me where he got it but I didn't give him any details. He bombarded my message box with questions after that."

Danny and Sam laughed. "Don't worry about it. Tuck is one my friends and he's always on the internet. He keeps tabs on news about me as a safety precaution."

Sam rolled her eyes. "He practically lives their actually. One day it wouldn't surprise me if he married his PDA."

"I HEARD THAT!"

They turn to Wade's screen to see it halved off partially showing Tucker. "I was worried about you and this is how you thank me?!"

"Calm down Tuck it was a joke."

"Besides it's true isn't it?"

Tuck only gave them silence before Wade cut it. "Did you just hack my feed?!"

"Yeah sorry, I've been watching your activity since you posted that picture. I noticed Sam in the background so it got me worried." A low ringing was heard as tuck picked up his phone. "Hold up a sec…. yeah hi…. Yeah…. Wait what!?... Why would they-….. great….. yeah thanks I'll tell him." He then hung up and placed his phone down.

"Who was that?"

He gave a sheepish smile as he began to answer. "That was Jazz….."

"And?" Sam was a bit agitated at his hesitance.

"She said Danny's parents just dragged her into the RV and their on their way to Middleton. Apparently Sam parents called them to complain that she wasn't answering her phone and blamed Danny for it."

Sam face palmed and Danny sighed. "Figures….They are so ridiculous!"

Danny turned to Sam. "Calm down. I'm sure we can come up with something."

"Yeah, I can tell them you came with us. It's not like it would be a lie."

"That works, now all we have to do is get their casually without raising too many flags." Danny sat and pondered over his situation.

* * *

**That's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed this latest installment! If you think this is over, think again! I have a few more chapters left in me! Look forward to them as the Fenton's add to Danny's headache! If you like it please tell me with the button below!=^-^=**


	12. Chapter 12 - Bad to Worse

**Hey, sorry about the wait guys and unfortunately this story doesn't have much left to it. Over the time I've been making you wait I came to a decision about how I wanted this story to end so I hope you like where I'm taking it. another reminder of where this idea came from is Luiz4200 cause it was his spark that made this story!=^-^=**

**Ch. 12 - Bad to Worse**

* * *

"Okay here's the plan. We get back to Kim's house and stall there a bit until we can be sure my parents are there. That way Dani can leave with Dora, without them accidentally running across each other." Danny was explaining from the back of a van, driven by a contact of Kim's.

"Wouldn't it be better is she left now?"

Danny shook his head at Kim's suggestion. "No, my dad has a bad tendency for 3 things, one of which involves forgetting important objects and turning around for them….. a lot."

Sam rolled her eyes at that. "Sound familiar?"

The halfa crossed his arms defensively. "Hey! I've only forgotten the thermos a couple of times."

Dora seemed a bit worried. "Is this the fastest way to get back? I'm worried for my people…."

Danny gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Dora, if anything happens I'll be happy to lend a hand again." She did lose her worry but it did make her feel better.

"You got me too Dora!" Dani, still in ghost form, was sitting next to the ghostly queen.

They drove for about an hour before the driver called out. "Alright, everybody off!"

They jumped out one by one and Kim hung back to talk to the driver. "Thanks for the ride Amellio."

"No problem missy, it's the least I could do after you saved me from rolling off that cliff." He waved his goodbye as she shut the door behind her. They were now in front of Kim's house and it seemed rather dull and quiet compared to the scene just a few hours ago. The front door of her house opened and Dani and Dora took their cue to disappear.

"Kim?" Dr. Possible stepped out to greet the motley bunch of kids and teens.

"Hey Dad!" Jim and Tim were quick to scuttle up the yard. "We were thrown into another dimension by a possessed mad scientist!" "It was awesome!"Dr. Possible took a moment to fully comprehend what they were going on about.

"You know, if they say it like that it sounds….."

"Weird?" Kim had cut off Ron's statement of the obvious.

"I was going to say odd but okay that works!" Rufus who was just standing on his shoulder shrugged. (Yeah.)

Danny stretched a bit. "Well at least we have a little bit of normalcy after that. I could use a few minutes to really relax."

Sam shook her head at the halfa. "You know you're dooming yourself when you talk like that."

Danny chuckled a bit. "It doesn't happen every time."

"No but it did happen this time." She pointed down the street to the large vehicle barreling towards them. Danny heaved a large sigh as he accepted the inevitable awkward confrontation that was to occur. Kim and Ron traded intrigued glances as the crazy RV made it's unnerving, erratic stop in front of the house.

Jack jumped out of the vehicle first with his hood up and sporting a Fenton bazooka. "Alright ghost, where are you!?"

Maddie got out next, though she wasn't armed like her husband. "Now Jack, we don't know if ghosts are involved yet." She was motioning for him to stop pointing the gun at everything that moved.

Dr. Possible was now very interested in the unusual vehicle parked in front of his house and the people coming out. "Excuse me, can I help you?" He began walking down his driveway towards them.

"It's okay Dr. Possible, they're my parents." Danny had cut him off and pointed out his dad for emphasis. "I'm sure you remember him busting through the door after dropping me off that first summer."

Dr. Possible took a moment to think it over while scratching his head. "Oh….. I think I do remember that."

Jack had walked up to his son in earnest. "You haven't seen any ghosts have you Danny?!"

Danny shook his head. "Sorry Dad, not today."

He seemed rather disappointed and Dr. Possible took this moment to greet him. "Hello Mr. Fenton, remember me?"

Jack scratched his head in confusion so Maddie decided to cut in. "If I remember right you're the camp advisor for that space program Danny used to go to."

He reach out his hand to the teal jump suited women. "Dr. Possible."

"It's a pleasure, now have you seen any ghosts?" Danny face palmed at that and Dr. Possible shook his head no. She then turned to her son. "So what's this issue Mrs. Manson was calling about?" It was obvious by her tone of voice she wasn't pleased about being yelled at over the phone.

Sam made her way over to explain. "Sorry about that. We went out with Kim and Ron, and I wasn't able to answer my phone. I've already filled them in." She sighed at her mother's ridiculous antics.

Their conversation was cut off by a loud alarm coming from the RV. Jack was the first to jump into action. "Ghost alarm!" He ran back over to the RV to check on Jazz who hadn't gotten out yet.

Maddie was now in form, pulling out an ecto-quarter staff from seemingly nowhere. "Where's the ghost Jack?"

Jack who was still trying to find Jazz looked over the screen inside the RV. "He's coming from the house!"

"Now Whelp! It's time for a little payback!" Skulker appeared over the house with far more equipment then normal and even had a ghost beast on a chain. Danny narrowed his eyes at him, but did nothing else because his mom was right next to him.

Skulker eyed him cockily. "I bet you're wondering how I got past your ghost sense hmm?" He laughed as he continued. "This ghost here can mask it's presence along with anything near it!" He let the crazed beast off the chain and it charged at them.

Maddie was quick to cover her son and smacked the ghost across the lawn with her staff. "Not today ghost!" Skulkers next pompous laugh was interrupted by a roar from behind him as Dora took her chance to take a swipe at him

. "What the-" Was all he could say before he was smacked to the ground, splitting the sidewalk.

Ron and Kim were now dealing with the ghost beast as it circled them. Kim was ready to fend off its pounce before it was blasted away. "Here!" Jazz was coming around the RV with some blasters she threw to the two of them. "Just aim and shoot!" They followed her instructions and began firing at the ghost, though Ron fired at the RV first. Kim forced him to turn the bazooka around and fired it for him instantly sucking the ghost beast back into the ghost zone.

Kim gave him a dry expression and he returned a sheepish one. "Uh.. eh he….. sorry KP…"

Meanwhile Skulker was now up and blasting at the Fentons. Jack had already lost a few blasters and now had the bazooka out and ready. "Alright you ghost scum, get out of our dimension!" He was about to fire when Dora blasted Skulker down with a fire blast. He then redirected his shot to the ghost dragon because he thought it was also a threat. "Ecto-reptile, eat Fenton Bazooka!" One blast was all he needed for the large target before she was sucked back into the ghost zone.

"Dad!" Danny instantly protested his actions."That ghost was helping us!"

He gave his some a matter of fact smirk. "A ghost is a ghost, and there all putrid protoplasm to me." He then barreled off after the other ghost that had been knocked away. Durring the whole attack, Dr. Possible had grabbed his boys and took shelter inside the house.

They were now watching from a window inside. "This is awesome!" "Hicka-bika-boo?" "Hoosha!" They high five each other before continuing to watch.

Now that his mom and dad were across the yard Danny felt it was the best time to find a place to go ghost. "Cover me Sam." She nodded as he dove behind the Possible family van. A bright flash, unnoticed by all but Sam, went off and he flew towards the now over whelmed Fentons. Skulker had 2 large mounted cannons on his shoulders and was blasting at them left and right. Maddie was barely able to dodge but Jack had been knocked to the ground a few too many times.

Danny took a shot at him while Maddie was checking on Jack. She wanted to shoot at the ghost boy too, but her husband's condition took precedence. "Hey Skulker, got some new upgrades!?"

Skulker smirked at the arrival of his prize. "Yes and they were made just for you!" He shot a round of lasers at from his mounted cannons but Danny wasn't about to go down that easy. He shot them off and barreled at him, knocking him a bit off balance. A grappling match soon started between the 2.

Sam made her way over to the Fentons to check on them and maybe keep them from shooting at Danny, followed by Ron, Kim, and Jazz. "You alright Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?"

Maddie glared daggers at the ghost boy. "Were fine but what is he doing here?!"

Jazz attempted to calm her mother. "He is a hero Mom, it's kind of what he does."

Maddie seemed disappointed in her daughter. "Please tell me you don't still buy into that town hero garbage. Once a filthy ghost always a filthy ghost!"

Kim wasn't too happy with that ignorant tone Maddie was giving Jazz. "Why can't he be a hero?"

Maddie shook her head in a bit of annoyance. "Ghost don't feel, ghosts don't care. No ghost would actually do any of those things, so he has to be up to something."

Back at the grappling match neither Danny nor Skulker were giving an inch. "I will have you on my wall ghost child."

Danny's expression twisted at the thought. "Not if I have anything to say about it. You're not winning this fight."

Skulker gave him a smirk in response. "Then why don't we tip the scales a bit?" Another blaster appeared from the folds of his armor and was aimed right at Danny's friends and family. A flash of terror went through Danny's eyes and began to push even harder to take down the ghost. "I see I got a rise out of you." He chuckled as the blaster charged up and shot out in their direction.

None of them had much time to stop it, but Kim grabbed Sam and Ron took off. Maddie didn't move for fear of what would happen to her husband. Just when the blast was about to hit, a green barrier went up around the 2 ghost hunters. Danny's look of shock died as he saw the dust clear and Dani was protecting them both from the blast. "Danielle!"

"Interesting, let's see how much she can take!" The blast intensified and Dani soon began to struggle under the strain.

"Take him down cuz!"

Danny redirected his gaze back to Skulker whose smirk melted away. "You just had to really piss me off didn't you?" Danny then pulled on new strength as he pushed back the mechanically enhanced ghost.

"No, I shall have your pelt!" Danny ignored his whine and decided to call on his inner cold to freeze over his hands. The cold slowly spread through him until Danny broke both of his arms off and was sure to bust that blaster immediately.

He pulled out his thermos and sucked the pathetic hunter in. "Hope you can take a rain check on the payback Skulker."

"Dani!" Danny turned at the call of the twins who were now out front running towards the exhausted halfa. Maddie didn't know what to think of her considering she had just saved both her and her husband. Dani was now hunched over and breathing heavily in exhaustion.

Danny flew over to check on her and arrived just in time for her to collapse onto the ground. "Danielle!"

* * *

**And the evil cliffy strikes again! Nya ha ha ha! I never thought this could be so much fun! Were winding down now folks, with 1 or maybe 2 chapters left who knows what could happen next! The time it takes you to find out depends on how many people say they want it! Review please!=^-^=**


End file.
